Fated
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: Mirai Timeline - Gohan, after battling the androids to the death, manages to survive... Videl finds him shortly after Trunks finally transforms to SSJ and flees. Was this fate? Slightly AU - Considering not much is known after that last fight... Enjoy!
1. Fate

Fated

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z

**A/N:** This story takes place within the future time-line in the TV special History of Trunks. It starts out when Trunks goes to find Gohan for the last time… and finds him in a puddle of his own blood… Mind you this chapter starts just a little angsty :P

This is how I think it should have gone…

I was inspired to write this after listening to "Yet Another Day" by Armin Van Buuren (Feat. Ray Wilson) …here's the part of the song that inspired me the most:

I don't like this place at all

Makes me wonder what I'm here for

Someone take this pain away

I'm dying to see another day

Enjoy!!

--

Darkness. Bleakness. Pain. Ache. Hurt. Rage. Fury. Anger. Resentment. Despair. Anguish. Angst. Anxiety. Remorse. Sadness. Sorrow. Grief. Misery. Gloom. Denial… all of these words made up Trunks Brief's Life…

Trunks Briefs stood there in between the wreckage and death; he felt the cold, merciless rain that had begun to pelt the ruined city pound on him as he simply stood, shaking with misery, gaping at the ruined body of his former mentor… the closest thing that had ever come to him as a father.

"Oh gosh no…" He said, not believing what he was seeing; Trunks stared at the disfigured body in the pool of blood refusing to believe that it was him. "What'd they do to you Gohan?!" he cried in distress, his voice trembling with sorrow. "You were my best friend… you were everything to me… _everything_." He sucked in a deep breath but was unable to stop his tears from freely flowing down his cheeks, no matter how hard to he struggled to contain the emotions that threatened to overpower him.

"This just isn't fair!" he bellowed with resentment toward the world and its brutality. How could this have happened? How had he not been there to save him? He walked over and pulled Gohan's limp body to him "G-Gohan! ...Gohan!" He clutched him closer, pressing his forehead against his former "big brother", shaking violently with despair, "GOHAN!!"

The barrier that kept Trunks sane broke, forcing a torrent of emotions to spill as he screamed in anguish; the rain fell harder and the lightning flashing across the sky as if mirroring the frenzied feelings within him. Trunks stood and clutched his head in his hands, arching his back and neck back as he screamed in rage and agony.

"AHHHHH!!" he screamed and screamed; his fists so tight that blood began to flow from his palms but he did not care; he did not feel the physical pain… only the anguish within him. He screamed louder than he ever had in his life feeling the pain, the sorrow, the utter depression seep into him, wrap around his heart and squeeze tighter than he ever felt… and suddenly… something snapped within him and he was surrounded by a wicked force as he felt his body explode with fury and unrestrained power.

For a moment, as the earth around him shuddered and shook violently, his eyes turned teal, his hair stood on end and became the color of the sun and he began to glow gold…

He had finally turned into a Super-Saiyan… but at what expense? At the expense of his best friend, big brother, mentor, father figure's death? If that's what it took than he'd rather not have it _at all_… but now it was much too late…. He had it, the power he had struggled so much to attain… the power that Gohan had been trying to awaken in him… and it was given in the cruelest of ways… with a sacrifice.

Trunks fell to the ground, slamming his fists on the ruined floor, causing it quake violently. Soon his form returned to normal as his rage subsided to be replaced by pure grief as he sobbed against the ground, not caring anymore if his hands were covered in blood or if the constant rain and cold, merciless wind beating on him gave him pneumonia.

A while later he stood there facing the bitter reality that he was left alone with nothing but pain and suffering. He stood there in the rain for a long time… he felt numb now; though his eyes burned with the need for revenge… he turned, and ran…

--

"Over here! There's another one!" A short, raven-haired woman called from her spot on top of a ruined car at a pair of paramedics. As the paramedics ran over to her with a stretcher the woman ran over to crouch down next to a marred body. She turned him on his back and gasped. Maybe it was simply coincidence but…

Not too long ago she had had a dream… or was it a vision? Of a man; this man looked very familiar to her but she was sure she had never met him before… he was smiling at her but had… golden hair? This man, this was the one she had seen in her dreams… it had to be… She frowned thoughtfully, dismissing the weird coincidence and grabbed the only wrist he had, feeling around with a brush of her fingertips; it was faint… but it was there…

He had a pulse.

She felt it but he was, however, slipping. She suddenly had the urge to stroke his blood caked bangs from his face – why that was she wasn't sure… maybe to see if he reacted to it, or maybe because she wanted to see if he was actually real… this man that seemed so familiar. The moment she did his eyes opened; the man had been swimming in darkness… fading away but something… something had called him back. He felt her touch… he opened his eyes and beheld a creature more divine than he had ever imagined.

Their eyes met and it seemed like time had stopped. They both knew that in some place, in some time… they were meant to find each other; they were bonded in a way that not even time could separate.

Gohan opened his mouth to speak but nothing would come out, just a strained, hoarse, guttural sound. "Shhh…" She said, gently running her fingers over his eyelids to shut them. "Rest now… everything will be alright." She said. The paramedics rushed over and set the stretcher down. With great effort they lifted the heavy man and placed him on the stretcher.

"He's alive? I've never seen such a mangled body with even an _ounce_ of life!" One paramedic said.

"He is." Was all the woman said as she watched the man be taken the ambulance that waited nearby.

"Miss Videl, are you sure you want us to take him? It might already be too late for him…" The other paramedic said. Videl growled at the man, grabbing him by the collar roughly.

"Of course I'm sure! Just take him and heal him!" She snapped, pushing him away slightly. The men knew better than to question the daughter of the city's late champion. So there Gohan laid, his body being supported by various tubes pumping liquids in him attached to life supporting machines. Videl sat next to him in the ambulance, watching over the strangely familiar looking man.

The storm hammered against the ambulance as it sped through the ruined city. 'Why is it that I feel like I've known him for years?' She thought to herself as the ambulance headed to one of the hidden underground refugee camps established after the androids began attacking.

At least this one was safe.

This one… would live to see another day – and perhaps live to fight it as well.

--

**End A/N:** Now a full-fledged story! I hope you liked it; it was hard, having to watch that terribly depressing scene again in order to write this… TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! :D :D


	2. Survivor

Fated

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z

**A/N:** Wow! I'm surprised by how many people found my first chapter so interesting – alright you've all convinced me! I hope you enjoy the second chapter!! Seeing as though my other DBZ fic isn't really getting any attention I decided to go ahead and write this story... I hope I don't disappoint anyone... ENJOY!

Oh and btw just in case anyone is wondering Trunks WILL appear in this story but much later… for anyone who likes sappy reunions and such you're reading the right story lol

**Hqudsi45**: I hope you enjoy this!

**Mirai Gensao**: I'd appreciate your input then :D

**James**: Thank you! Let's see what I can do with this then...

**H-bomber**: There you go :P

**G. Login**: …No… nice idea though but it would be way too AU and would change too many things… what I had in mind was to relieve the depression from Trunks' time-line …I knew it had to be done but I was so sad when everyone died, especially poor Trunks' father-figure!! So sad…

**VegetaTrunks**: Where there's a will there's a way! And there definitely is a will!! ;)

**D**: Why thank ya! I will try…

**ShadowMajin**: Thanks! I know the dream thing was a little far-fetched but they're soul-mates no? Anyway, not sure how you'd want me to elaborate on said feeling…

**Linbug**: Yes… I do so love writing cliff-hangers lol alright; let's see how this story goes on eh?

--

Videl tilted her head to the side as she studied the scars on the man's face; her fingers itched to trace over them but she did not want to wake him after he had finally succumbed to sleep again. It had been about three hours after she and the team of medics found the man lying in that mix puddle of water and blood and they still could not figure out his blood type, no matter how many samples they studied… it didn't even look entirely human. 'Weird… as if he's not human or something…' she thought as she checked to see that the life sustaining liquids were still flowing.

It wasn't as if she was a doctor or anything but she knew enough from the many times she had helped with injured refugees that she knew what to look for. Videl jumped slightly when the man's face suddenly contorted in anguish and he groaned and struggled to move; she frowned in concern and swept her hand across his forehead delicately. His short jet-black hair clung to his forehead as he perspired with what Videl thought was either pain or the nightmare he seemed to be having... or both.

'What battles are you fighting… do you fight the androids even in your dreams?' she thought sadly as he calmed down slightly. On closer inspection Videl frowned, he looked a lot like the "Gold-Haired-Fighter" with "powers" that had fought the androids so many times before… could he and this man be one in the same?

'If that's true he really must be from another world... How wild!!' Videl thought excitedly but her excitement died when the stranger cried out in pain in his sleep and jerked suddenly. Videl gasped and tried to hold him down, keeping him from trashing around and hurting himself or the equipment. The very act of touching him seemed to soothe him for a reason she could not fathom, as if human contact was something unfamiliar to this man's body... or maybe it was just her touch?

When he had calmed Videl sat back in her chair and stared at him in bewilderment. He should be in a coma with the amount of injuries and blood loss he suffered... and yet there he was trying to free himself from the restraints of sleep... "Who are you…" she muttered to herself and was shocked when she got a response from him.

"M-My name…" the man rasped and his eyes fluttered open. Although he was in too much pain to turn his head he watched her from the corner of his eye.

"Please, don't try to speak – save your strength." Videl urged, grabbing a cloth that was soaking in a bowl on the table next to the bed to wipe sweat off the man's forehead. The man seemed to struggle to speak again and groaned with the effort he made to turn his head; when their eyes met once again he finished his sentence.

"My n-name is Gohan…" Gohan said and held in the urge to cough violently. Videl swallowed hard, Gohan's very voice made her shiver; it was husky and held an edge that spoke of years of hardship and maturity at too young an age making him sound almost severe. She frowned and placed the cloth down, gazing into his battle-worn face, resisting the urge to drown in his intense eyes.

"Gohan…" She tested his name, liking how it sounded, how it rolled off her tongue. "What are you? You shouldn't even be awake… you were half-dead just a few hours ago! So what are you?" Videl questioned, kicking herself for sounding so blunt and cruel – the man was practically on his death bed, he didn't need such questions now! But before she can apologize and take back what she said Gohan answered; Gohan smiled grimly but never took his eyes off her.

"I'm… not entirely… human if that's what y-you're asking…" he replied sheepishly, this time unable to stop from coughing roughly and grimacing when his broken ribs scrapped against his bruised lungs.

Videl's eyes widened, 'Not "entirely" human?' had she guessed right before?

Gohan struggled for breath before speaking again, "I-If I'm a-alive… than I'll heal… quicker than… a normal man…" he stuttered painfully and closed his eyes, waiting for her reaction.

"Then you _are _the Gold-Haired-Fighter! That's incredible!" Videl suddenly realized how loud and obnoxious she must have been and calmed down immediately. "Oh! I'm so sorry." Videl turned red and began to back up "I disturbed you; I'll leave you alone so you can rest and-"

"No!" Gohan gasped, opening his eyes to search for her frantically. "I… don't want… to be alone anymore… s-stay..." he said in a strangled voice, groaning with the effort to sit up. Truth be told Gohan had no idea why he didn't wish to be left alone; in the past he would have longed for solitude and peace to think about his friends and prepare for battle but now… now all he wanted was the company of this beautiful stranger. Videl's eyes widened and she ran back to his side, gently forcing him back down on the bed – he didn't resist.

"Alright I'll stay - just please lay still and try to rest." she pressed and sighed in relief when he nodded and closed his eyes.

"Fair enough…" was all Gohan said before sleep took him once again. Videl sighed again and sat back down next to him, her eye's wandered down to see Gohan clutching the sheets tightly; Videl frowned sadly and reached over to take his hand, blushing when he didn't resist and squeezed her hand back. When she felt his hold weaken she knew he had fallen asleep once more.

'Well… if he's not human and he heals faster than one than he won't need extra blood…' Videl thought. No one would question the daughter of the late Hercule. This had carried on for several more days – Videl would watch over him and make sure he was healing right and Gohan would listen to her tales of how they managed to survive and build underground refugee camps scattered across the land.

A week had passed and Gohan showed signs of healing; he would refrain from telling his side of the cruel lives they each lived but Videl suspected that he would open up in time. Each day they spoke more and each day it became harder and harder for them to stay apart, already becoming fast friends though there always seemed to linger an air of grief or solemn acceptance to the quandary of his situation and that of the world...

Gohan seemed much calmer than she had expected from a man who Videl suspected went through so much, though when he slept he was constantly bombarded with images of the androids killing everything he held dear and thrashed in his sleep. Videl would sit next to him and hold his hand, squeezing it when his dreams turned to the worst and praying that they would leave him altogether and soon, unaware to either of them that their salvation from the hell they lived in would come in a few short years...

--

**End A/N:** Notice how I'm calling Gohan the "Gold-Haired-Fighter" it's different on purpose… sort of to separate the two time-lines? I'm warning you now – I tend to stop for varied periods of time with stories… especially if it seems like people are not finding it interesting and leaving reviews but even though I'm still working on updating the sequel to my other DBZ fic I do have a sort of plan for this story… please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Pain and Suffering

Fated

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z

**A/N:** Notice how I'm _easing _Gohan and Videl into a relationship… no rushing from me!!

_**WARNING**_: There is violence and gruesome images in this chapter… nothing _too _bad but you can skip the dream sequence which is in italics if you like.

**G. Login**: Hah, just gunna have to read and review to find out!!

**Aaron Leach**: Mmkay!

**ShadowMajin**: Thanks! Can you point out the misspelled words?

**D**: Thank you! There are several things you have to take in account why Trunks doesn't sense Gohan… First, Gohan would have to be close by for his weakened Ki to be sensed, second Gohan was severely injured and has no strength to raise his Ki, third Gohan would hide his Ki so he would not be detected by the androids, and fourth, even though Trunks is now a Super-Saiyan he is still not skilled enough to be able to control his powers enough to be able to sense him…

**H-bomber**: Why thank ya!

**Jordan**: Well, considering this is a Gohan x Videl orientated fic it will focus more on them HOWEVER Trunks have a large part in this story… I won't tell you how however, you're just going to have to read and review to see…

**Ellie9125**: Thanks! Will do!

**VegetaTrunks**: Thank you! I find this story interesting too :P

**Linbug**: Hah, like I said to the others, you're just going to have to wait and see! But I'll tell you this… you won't be disappointed!

**Hqudsi45**: LOL that all depends on if people find my story interesting and leave a comment… those encourage me to update faster :)

--

Days later, somewhere a huge explosion was heard as a building went up in a fiery inferno. People screamed and tried to flee as two sinister beings stepped out of the flames, evil radiating from their eyes and giving them an eerie glow. The androids walked calmly toward the scurrying people, lifting their hands to "put them out of their misery". People turned to ash as the androids shot laser blasts at them, incinerating them as they tried to crawl away fruitlessly

Seventeen grinned wildly and shot a family in a car trying to escape and crowed with joy as it exploded and burned the poor souls alive. Eighteen stood by with a little smile on her lips, watching her "brother" have his fun. "Come on Seventeen this is boring… no more people to kill! Let's go to another city." She said, turning to leave.

Seventeen turned to his "sister" and smirked. "Yeah alright…" he said and walked in step with her.

"Too bad we killed that one guy…" Eighteen said.

"Who? You mean that guy who you said changed his hair color to blonde only to copy you?" Seventeen teased with a sneer. Eighteen glowered at her brother and crossed her arms.

"Don't start." Eighteen growled, earning another laugh from her brother who placed a hand on her shoulder, smirking good naturedly… if that was possible for a machine of death.

"Alright, alright… you're right though – at least he was an amusement!" Seventeen relented and then gestured toward what looked like a still functional car. "Shall we?" he asked excitedly, loving the prospect of watching the helpless people run for their lives as he ran them over mercilessly.

"Yeah sure, why not…" Eighteen said, rolling her eyes at her brother's "immaturity" and striking an old woman who was hidden in the rubble trying to escape through the heart, watching her ruby-red blood join the hundreds of others as the painted the streets crimson before jumping in the car with Seventeen.

Elsewhere, in a secret, underground refugee camp a man thrashed in his sleep as the waking nightmares of the world captured him and haunted his dreams, not giving him the solace he so craved…

_Gohan ran desperately, trying to escape the echoing sounds of death and destruction as he searched for the source of the sinister laughs in the darkness. He raised his only arm and tried shooting ki blasts but the more he tried to fight the louder the laughs became. "Oh look Seventeen! He thinks he can put a dent in us! How cute!" Eighteen mocked but Gohan could not see her and searched around wildly._

"_Here I am!" Seventeen materialized before Gohan and socked him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Gohan groaned in pain and knelt over, feeling dizziness wash over him; he gasped when he felt a pair of fists slam against his spine, knocking him flat on the ground._

"_Well well well… you think you can escape don't you?" Eighteen asked and Gohan felt her materialize behind him; he turned around and his eyes widened when Eighteen maneuvered her hand into a knife and struck Gohan's legs one by one. Gohan screamed in pain, feeling his legs torn off by the mechanical monster._

"_Where do you think you're going?" Eighteen sneered as she watched Gohan try to crawl away, leaving a trail of blood behind him. She laughed and stepped heavily on his spine, making him scream louder in pain as she crushed him. Suddenly Seventeen appeared before him again holding Trunks by the hair. Gohan groaned and tried in vain to get to his "little brother" but to no avail._

"_G-Gohan! Help me!!" Trunks sobbed, tears running freely down his cheeks mixed with the blood from his numerous injures as he made a futile attempt to get the android's vice like grip off._

"_No! Let him go!!" Gohan demanded hoarsely, trying desperately to ignore the fact that his lungs were being crushed. Seventeen only laughed with much amusement at his demands and struck the boy's chest with his hand, ripping out his heart._

"_Ahh, much better…" Eighteen mocked above Gohan, pressing harder on the fallen hero's chest._

"_Arghhh-NOO!!" Gohan cried and desperately to get away; his eyes widened again and he felt tears weld when he saw Seventeen now hold up the kind stranger he had come to know as a dear friend by the neck. Videl moaned in pain for she could not scream as her throat was being constricted by the machine._

"_Mmm I like the sound of that, don't you?" Seventeen asked Gohan, grinning cruelly and licking Videl's cheek. "She has such a lovely voice doesn't she? Let's see what her voice box looks like!!" Seventeen suggested excitedly and shoved his hand down her throat brutally, ripping out everything he could grab slowly, watching her thrash violently against his grip._

"_NOOOOOO!!" Gohan cried as he struggled with all his strength against the floor, watched the androids drop Videl on the floor and smile as she writhed in pain, unable to scream as blood pooled out of her mouth. Gohan roared in fury and managed to lift his hand up, intended to make rubble out of the infernal android. Gohan screamed as he shot a Ki blast with everything he had._

_When the dust cleared Gohan felt his heart constrict and shatter at the site of Seventeen holding up Videl's now completely ruined body in front of him. Gohan has just killed her…. Gohan screamed and tried desperately to get Eighteen off him but he could not and was forced to watch all his friends and family die by the hands of Seventeen one by one, each in a different, gruesome way._

"YOU MONSTERS!!" Gohan shot up from bed and jerked his head around frantically, panting heavily and searching wildly for his enemies. When Gohan's senses finally returned to him and he realized he was still "safe" underground he calmed down as much as he could and tentatively lay back down on his bed.

Gohan shut his eyes and clutched his hand over his chest, not caring if he tore the medical-gown. "Damn them!" He cursed the androids, trying with all his might to stop himself from weeping at the thought of Trunks dying by the androids. 'Trunks… _Please _be safe…' He thought, opening his eyes and glancing up at the broken, non-functional ceiling fan.

Gohan's vision blurred as he thought of his "little brother". Sure Gohan cared deeply about all of his friends and family and he was beginning to feel something strong for Videl but Trunks held a special place in his heart. The bond he and Trunks shared was something more than sibling… they were more than friends, more than master and student, more than brothers… to him, Trunks was something altogether different; their bond was more father and son than anything else.

"You had better be safe…" Gohan sighed and his gaze flicked to the door, feeling Videl's Ki approach. Moments later the door to Gohan's room entered and Videl walked in with a strained smile.

"Hello Gohan!" She said, going to stand next to him. Gohan sat up again and Videl blushed when his eyes probed her. Gohan examined Videl with alarm and then lifted his eyes to hers, a questioning look obvious in his gaze.

"You're hurt! What happened?" Gohan asked, setting aside the people he could not help at the moment from his mind to concentrate on someone he possibly could.

"Um… well… it's nothing, I'm fine – how are you today? Sorry I didn't visit you yesterday or earlier today…" Videl said, trying to dodge the question; Gohan frowned, obviously not letting her dodge it.

"Videl – what happened?" Gohan demanded. Videl frowned and crossed her arms; Gohan did not miss the wince when she did so.

"I told you, it's nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"WELL YOU'RE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO TRY!!" Videl snapped, shocking Gohan. Videl didn't quite know why she was so angry and frustrated, maybe she was just weary from the constant horror in everyone's life …maybe she was just frustrated because he was so determined, or maybe she just didn't want him to worry…

Videl turned to leave but Gohan reached over quickly and grabbed her arm, tugging her back and surprised at his strength when the little tug forced Videl to crash land against him on the bed. For a moment neither spoke as they stared into each other's eyes, then Gohan asked again, "Videl… tell me what happened…" he whispered, trying to ignore how right she felt against his body.

Videl felt a similar feeling as she blushed and resisted the urge to glance at his lips. "A-Alright…" She whispered back, crawling off him and turning around so he wouldn't see her grim expression and worry for her. "Yesterday… I went topside with a team of medics to another city to search for survivors… we weren't expecting the androids to be there already and they attacked the ambulance… I was the only one to escape with my life but I was powerless to stop those damn androids as they killed the survivors who ran out when they saw us… I… I don't know how I managed to survive but I was later found and was being treated all last night and this morning…" Videl confessed.

Gohan, shocked and enraged by the story tried to get up and go after the androids who hurt so many and almost killed the person he was coming to care deeply about, however, his wounded and broken body protested loudly and made it a challenge for him. Videl gasped when she saw Gohan stand shakily to his feet and rushed over to gently press him back down on the bed. Gohan only resisted slightly before letting her push him back. "Don't! Please don't try to leave… I… I know I can't do anything to stop you when… when you're healed… I know you must live your… own life… but please, please just stay and recuperate first!" Videl pleaded, feeling her eyes brim with tears.

Gohan sighed, relenting to her request and his expression softened when her tears fell. Gohan caressed his thumb over he cheeks, wiping the tears away and smiling sadly. "Okay Videl… I'll stay a little longer… until I'm fully healed…" he promised and smiled a real smile when Videl's expression changed to relieved and happy, breaking through the sadness.

Gohan felt his gut twist… but this time it was a pleasant feeling. He came to realize that he enjoyed Videl's company and found a strange solace when she caressed his face when she thought he was asleep or help his hand when his dreams turned into nightmares and the warm, affectionate smiles she gave him when she thought he was not looking. His heart soared when she smiled and ached worse than his broken rips crushing his lungs when she broke down in tears. He decided that she too was something worth fighting for… and perhaps, something worth living for as well.

--

**End A/N:** Those damn androids are hateful aren't they? Ooooh looks like Gohan and Videl's relationship is growing!! Will their relationship end in a tragedy?? You'll just have to stay tuned, read, and review to find out!! Or Else!!


	4. Confessions

Fated

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z

**A/N:** This chapter inspired by song "You" by Vast

**H-bomber**: Hehe this story may be a little AU but I doubt I'd write it _that _AU… but, I'm not saying anything :P

**Aaron Leach**: Hmm me neither lol

**D**: No no it hasn't been 3 years yet…

**GTRAVIN**: Thank you!

**Hqudsi45**: Now that you mention it… probably the voice actor of the TV special? They both have good voices :D though it's ironic that the voice actor from the TV special is the same voice actor that does Perfect Cell in the series!! Wild… it's good though!

**VegetaTrunks**: I'll answer that question directly - No… LOL the thing is, we all know _that _story… it'd be a bit redundant… there _will _be action though!

**Mirai Gensao**: That's the type of reviews I like to see, thank you! Lol well I'm glad you're enjoying it!

--

About two weeks later Gohan showed signs of being virtually good as new and was transferred to spare living quarters. Some things were still off and he used them as an excuse to stay there with Videl, though he would be caught and scolded by her or one of the doctors for training himself even though he should still be resting. Gohan knew that he had to keep in shape without it killing him and he was also aware that he had to do it without showing an ounce of his Ki. "So… you couldn't save him after all?" Gohan frowned sadly as he watched Videl preoccupy herself making sure all the machines and supplies were still in order.

"I loved that dog…" Videl muttered as she checked the handgun holstered on her belt. "He was my little partner… when he went off to fight the androids…" Videl paused and let out a shaky breath. "Well, anyway… you were telling me earlier about your mom?" Gohan smiled and nodded; he had been beginning to open up and talk about his past life and Videl relished it, like it was a secret only for those closest to him.

Gohan lay on his bed with his hand behind his head in a relaxed position, wincing every now and then from sore ribs when he stretched his torso too far. "Well, I was saying that my mom, from the beginning, wanted me to be a scholar… ordinarily I wouldn't have minded the idea - I like learning new things – but with this whole situation and…" Gohan paused and his expression suddenly turned solemn.

"What's wrong?" Videl asked, deeply concerned for him; it was odd for Gohan to suddenly become so emotional… he seemed to be the type of person to always look on the bright side but the hell they lived in hardened and barred him from expressing his true personality, turning him into an almost stoic person. Gohan shook his head and scratched his recently shaved jaw.

"It's nothing… let's just say, fighting seemed a better option… I was expecting my mother to protest but she knew I had to go off and defend who I could…" Gohan saw the unconvinced look in Videl's eyes and smiled sheepishly, trying to pull an innocent look and failing miserably.

"_Gohan_… You're a terrible actor you know – _what_ is wrong?" Videl insisted, standing with her arms crossed and legs apart for her patent "tell-me-or-face-the-consequences" look. Gohan sighed and rubbed the nape of his neck, his eyes glazed, seemingly lost in a memory for a moment before finally answering.

"My… dad… thirteen years before the androids began attacking… he died of a heart-disease… humanity might have had a chance with him… he was the strongest man on earth." Gohan admitted, not missing the shocked and confused look in his friend's eyes.

"Strongest… but my dad was the strongest?" Videl muttered. Gohan had no reason to lie but how could there be two strongest men on the earth? But perhaps it was possible? Videl shook her head to clear it and shrugged, deciding not to dwell on the confusing thought any longer. "So after… he passed away… you began to train? Why?" Videl asked curiously and then realized how nosy she was being. "I'm sorry… you don't have to tell me all this if you don't want to." She said sheepishly. Gohan shook his head and smiled.

"No… I want to tell you… Yes I began training after that because I felt that I owed it to him and my friends and family… If I could become as strong as him then maybe I would have had a chance? I don't know if I reached that goal but… apparently I wasn't strong enough…" Gohan admitted. Videl frowned and tilted her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Gohan smiled gravely at her and gestured to his armless side.

"I got all my wounds and loss of limbs from fighting the androids… when you found me I had been fighting them with everything I had…" Gohan confessed and watched her eyes go round.

"But! That's suicide! How could you have possibly thought that you could fight them? Let alone beat them?" Videl questioned incredulously. Gohan shrugged as best he could in his position and smirked.

"I never really was much for a strategy… I saw them attacking innocent people and my rage blinded my logic… I just… attacked!" He explained. "But anyway… what about your mom? What is she like? I've never seen her around here…" Gohan asked sincerely. He frowned in alarm when Videl suddenly covered her mouth and turned sharply, Gohan did not miss the tears either… "V-Videl? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, sitting up in bed and waiting patiently, his foot bouncing on the floor anxiously.

"M-My mom… she… she was going to leave my dad but when all this mess started happening she decided to stay… one day she went out to buy groceries with me and saw the androids attacking innocent people… she too attacked them blindly and they killed her!" Videl confessed, straining herself from breaking down and crying.

"Oh Videl… I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have brought it up…" Gohan said grimly, kicking himself for bringing up the subject.

"N-No… it's only fair… you told me about your dad's death…" Videl said and sucked in a breath, steeling herself and turning to face him. "I… lost everything after that… my dad was first to go." Videl felt her knees weaken with the strain in her heart and so she sat on the bed next to Gohan.

"You don't have to tell me Videl…" Gohan urged, wanting, no, _needing _to see Videl happy again but she ignored him and continued, unable to stop the tears from spilling.

"M-My dad… couldn't live without her… he went for revenge… the androids… the androids…" Videl couldn't finish her sentence; her grief took too strong a hold of her and seemed to squeeze her heart. Gohan abruptly pulled her into a one armed embrace, holding her closely while she broke and sobbed against him.

Gohan shut his eyes tight, feeling sorrow for the suffering of this woman in his embrace, sorrow for the people that loose love and security, and sorrow for the world that has become a living hell. Not half an hour later Gohan opened his eyes and glanced back down at Videl; she had stopped crying but had not made a move to leave his side. Gohan withdrew his arm to hook his finger under her chin and lift her head so he could gaze into her eyes.

"Gohan?" Videl questioned in a shaky voice, grief still having a hold of her heart. Gohan simply smiled and leaned forward; Videl felt gaze become half-lidded as she readily accepted what was about to happen. Videl melted against him as their lips met in a feather-soft caress, both moving closer. Videl, without dislodging her lips from his, maneuvered herself so she sat on Gohan's lap and he held her steady with his arm around her.

Videl ran her finger tips through Gohan's short, black hair and caressed his scalp, pushing further against him until he lay back down with her straddling his lap. Videl could tell Gohan was new to this as he jumped slightly when she ran her tongue against his teeth. She felt him frown but he parted his lips; Videl deepened the kiss, pressing her tongue against his and was delighted when he moaned softly – apparently he liked it.

As the kiss became more heated Videl was surprised when Gohan rolled them over, holding himself up so he wouldn't crush her with his weight in a one-armed sit-up position while tilting his head in an angle to kiss deeper. Videl was astonished by how quickly he caught on and mastered the art of making out. Videl smiled into the kiss and ran a hand down his spine, feeling him shiver under her touch. Before she knew it Videl felt something hard press against her and heard him gasp.

--

**End A/N:** Oh my… looks like things are getting heated eh? ha ha ha :D What will happen?! How should I know? Read and review and I just might update as quickly as I have been… or else maybe I'll just leave you on the edge? Bwahahaha-cough.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	5. Bliss

Fated

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z

**A/N:** Hmm, I was asked the time margin in which Gohan was found, the answer is almost a month, about 26 days…

_**WARNING**_: This chapter contains "adult" content. If it bothers you, I guess you can wait until the next chapter lol

**H-bomber**: Lmao why would he be proud? Little Gohan ain't so little anymore… and I mean that in more than one way LOL

**Aaron Leach**: Thank you, I'm getting sick but I'll try to keep updating.

**Jordan**: LOL Um… no… not his tail… (btw he doesn't have a tail anymore remember?)

**GTRAVIN**: LOL naw he was trying to comfort her and things got steamy lol not because of the dead people XD lol

**Hqudsi45**: A poem for me?! I feel spahshel!! Thank ya!

**ShadowMajin**: Thanks for the heads up on the typo! The answer to your question is above in the author's note.

**G. Login**: That's for sure, he is whipped isn't he? In a different way than in the series but definitely whipped! I agree it was interesting lol

--

Gohan pulled away from the kiss slightly and glanced down, blushing furiously and feeling his heart hammer against his chest. Videl smiled affectionately and caressed his cheek. "V-Videl… I-" Videl smiled again and reached down his pants, startling him when she gripped him gently and whispered softly in his ear.

"It's okay Gohan… it's natural." She said, watching his eyes roll back as she pleasured him. Though she was new at this she knew enough.

"Videl!" Gohan had no idea such a sensation existed, all he knew all his life was grief, anger, and pain… this was something almost surreal. Gohan gazed deeply into Videl's eyes and almost growled when she withdrew her hand and smiled coyly. Gohan idly wondered just how much experience she had with this and as if reading his mind Videl answered.

"I've… had a boyfriend before but… I'm new at this as well…" Before Gohan could question her however Videl rolled them over so she was sprawled on top of him and kissed him while reaching down to pull his pants off.

Gohan's cheeks were permanently pink as he kicked his pants off. He was glad that the doctors had allowed him to change back into his clothes, thanking Videl for washing them, but right now all he wanted nothing to do with them. He was frustrated beyond belief when his one arm made it all the more difficult to remove clothes and was grateful when Videl helped him pull his shirt off.

Videl paused to admire Gohan's sculpted body, marveling at how there didn't seem to be a centimeter of fat on him. 'He's carved out of marble!' she thought, tracing her fingertips along one of the scars on his chest and feeling him shiver pleasantly. Gohan seemed to be built for combat, he had the body of a gladiator and the scars to prove it. Videl remembered her father's condition for a boyfriend…

"I will only allow you to date someone stronger than me!" he has said. Videl inwardly smiled sadly, at least he wouldn't have complained about Gohan. When Videl felt Gohan's heated gaze on her she knew he would not wait so patiently for long; she sat up to pull her shirt off, still straddling his lap.

Gohan fixed his eyes on her, feeling his embarrassment be replaced by a sudden urge that he could not ignore. Placing a hand on her lap and lifting himself up slightly he turned them over again; he kissed his way down her neck and Videl giggled when he could not remove her bra. She gasped when Gohan abruptly tore her bra off with his teeth. "G-Gohan!" She said in both shock and excitement, Gohan looked up at her and smirked then began to kiss his way down. Videl watched with interest as Gohan began to unbutton, unzip, and pull her pants off all with his teeth while his only hand held himself up. "You _are _a talented one aren't you?" she teased, blushing when he winked at her and crawled back up to her.

Gohan kissed her, his breath coming out in pants as she wrapped her legs around his midsection. When all of their clothes were removed they took their time memorizing each others curves and weaknesses. Before they could go any further Gohan paused, giving Videl a worried look. "Won't it… I mean…" Videl knew what he was trying to ask and smiled softly.

"It's alright Gohan… It only hurts a little the first time but I trust you…" She said, caressing his cheek and watching his expression relax into affection once again. With a nod Gohan rolled his hips against hers, gasping in pleasure but staying completely still when Videl's grip tightened on his shoulders. When the hold relaxed and she smiled up at him he knew he could go on.

A storm began to brew outside and lighting flashed as tears fell from the eyes of the lovers. Tears of sorrow, tears of pain, and tears of joy all fell as the couple made love; the storm mirrored their passion as they held each other tight, feeling like they had finally found the missing part of their souls. Videl had healed him physically and together they healed each other emotionally, stealing the grim thoughts of the hell world they lived in to bask in the bliss they felt for each other. A month had passed since Gohan had been found by Videl and the medical team and each day they spent together they felt their barriers break.

As the storm reached it's peak the lovers cried out, feeling a joy in their hearts that contrasted the world they lived in. When the storm settled Videl lay in Gohan's embrace, feeling the tendrils of sleep trying to take hold of her as she listened to Gohan's now steady heart beat. The last thing Videl remembered before falling asleep were whispered words.

"I will protect you…"

--

**End A/N:** I hope everyone liked this; I tried to make it steamy and yet tasteful at the same time, nothing to raunchy :D. Sorry this chapter is so short... I mean, how long can you really make a lemon without it being excessive? lol Please tell me what you think of this story so far!!


	6. Complete

Fated

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z

**A/N:** So the people who don't like to read lemons didn't have to wait so long I decided to update quicker than normal :) aren't I just the best? lol Enjoy!

**H-bomber**: I take it you weren't expecting that? Lol thanks anyway :P

**Princesa de la Luna**: Hehe thank you very much, I'll try.

**Coolness**: Lawl! My heart is too sappy to do that but... who knows, I tend to be wicked sometimes, who knows I might surprise everyone by making bombs drop and kills everyone and everything!! You'll just have to wait and see what my twisted mind does!! ;)

--

Lack of windows in an underground room made it difficult to tell what time it was and so Videl was glad for her alarm. As she sat up and winced slightly from the dull pain between her legs, remind her of the night's events. She had no idea Gohan had such aptitude for learning new things and excelling at them quickly… he showed her just how well he caught on last night… and all with one arm too! Videl knew he was holding himself back from crushing her and she was very grateful for his amazing show of willpower. Videl sleepily glanced over to see Gohan slouched over the side of his bed. "Gohan?" Videl questioned and watched him stand, fully dressed in his old clothes.

Gohan paused, chewing on his cheek and wondering how he would explain his decision to confront the androids again in a way that wouldn't upset her too much… he could not. "I… meant to thank you for washing them…" Gohan said, gesturing to his clothes, truly thankful as he turned to gaze at her. Videl saw his eyes darkened and she realized she was sitting up with nothing covering her chest; she blushed ruby-red and grabbed her shirt from the ground, sliding it over her head in a hurry all the while scowling at Gohan's laugh.

"You're welcome." She grumbled and then glanced at him again. Gohan clutched his fist and flexed his arm, gazing at one of the sword racks the rebels had and then staring at his hand in thought. Videl finished dressing and made her way to him.

"Gohan… what are you thinking?" Videl asked worriedly, she had come to know his expressions pretty well in the past month and did not like the look of hard determination in his eyes. Gohan turned his attention to her again and smiled sadly. "What are you doing?" She asked quickly, moving toward him.

"Protecting those who I care deeply about… I have to go out there Videl… it's what I was meant to do." Gohan said gravely. Videl's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly, grabbing his arm as he began to walk off, halting his steps.

"No! Please don't go! You don't have to! Others can fight… please just stay a little longer? I… I don't want you to die…" Videl pleaded, feeling tears slide down her cheeks again and not caring if her tough act was spoiled so many times in front of this man. Gohan sighed heavily and turned back to look at her, his hard expression softening and his heart twisting at the sight of her grief.

He caressed her cheek with his thumb softly. "Videl…" He tried to reason but she would not have it.

"No!" Videl pulled away slightly, trying to ignore the hurt look that crossed his face as she felt a lump in her throat at the thought of him going off again and dying. "Please Gohan! What makes you think you can fight them again and win this time?"

"I have to try." Gohan said in an eerily calm way, resolute to his self-appointed mission. Videl shook her head violently and glared.

"No! You don't! You don't have to do this! You'll d-die…" She had to find a way to keep him from dying... "Look, at least let me give you something to help you… that way at least maybe you'll have a minimal chance…" Videl said, her voice cracking with anguish. Gohan felt horrible for the reality of the situation but… her offer intrigued him, he tilted his head to the side curiously.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Videl sighed in relief and misery… why was he so willing to commit suicide? Videl motioned for him to follow and together the two made their way down the halls of the underground refugee camp. Gohan glanced sadly at the families huddled closely together and the depressed look of men too old, too beaten down or too wounded who could no longer defend their families… Gohan frowned inwardly – that would _not _happen to him…

"The scientists here have been trying a new regenerative serum on dogs who lost limbs and it's been working flawlessly on them… they were going to start testing it on humans but no one has volunteered so far… if… if you _really _want to get yourself killed than at least let them test it on you… maybe it will restore your body… before you ruin it again." Videl almost growled, scowling and refusing to look at him now, inwardly cursing him for being so stubborn and determined.

Gohan said nothing, he just followed her. He knew she could not understand his drive to fight but he also knew that she acted the way she did for him because she cared for him. He smiled despite the situation and wrapped his arm around Videl as they walked. Videl jumped slightly but could not help leaning against his embrace, letting him almost carry her along.

"There might be side affects but if it works… you'll have your arm back." Videl explained as they reached a solid steel doorway that seemed to be forcibly carved into the rocks. "Here we are…" Videl said, pulling a card out of her pocket and flashing it over a sensor. "Since I'm the daughter of "The Great Hercule" I have special privileges…" Videl said with an almost sly smile and led Gohan in.

"Ah! Miss Satan! How can we help you? Is this… is this the man you found a month ago? The man you haven't left the side of?" The scientist teased with a knowing smile. Videl blushed and sputtered while Gohan rested his hand on her shoulder and smirked.

"That would be right." Gohan answered, smiling innocently at Videl who glared half-heartedly at him and playfully smacked his only arm. Gohan chuckled and glanced down at the man who looked him over. The scientist almost cowered at the site of Gohan but relaxed when he saw the warmth and kindness in Gohan's eyes.

"Goodness… you're a big one…" The much shorter man muttered and his eyes traveled his shoulders, his stare lingered on Gohan's armless side. "You wouldn't happen to be a volunteer for our experiment would you?!" The scientist asked.

"Dr. Rollins! Don't harass the boy!" Another scientist scolded as he walked in from another room. "Hello son, my name is Dr. Calvin, leader of the "experiment" as he put it." Dr. Calvin said, gesturing to Dr. Rollins who had the good graces of giving Gohan a sheepish and apologetic smile. After shaking hands with him and noticing the strength he had in that one hand Dr. Calvin scratched his short, neatly trimmed white beard and furrowed his thick eyebrows as he scrutinized Gohan.

"Um… well, I guess I _am _here for the treatment…" Gohan said, resisting the urge to squirm under the older man's scrutiny like he would have done years ago. Dr. Calvin had an air of wisdom and intellect that surprised Gohan - it reminded him of an old friend. Dr. Calvin smiled warmly and nodded, gesturing for Gohan to have a seat in what looked like a dentist chair. Gohan shrugged and sat down, jumping slightly when Dr. Rollins pressed a button to make the chair suddenly recline with a jolt.

While Dr. Rollins strapped Gohan to the chair Dr. Calvin went over to a wall lined with computers and other gadgets to a section with a glass door to retrieve a vile. In the vile there was a liquid that seemed to glow a strange mix of neon blue and purple. "We collected the blood of a strange green man who seemed to be able to regenerate limbs… of course we had initially tried to save him from death but he refused to be helped… he was a stubborn one… before he died he allowed us to examine his blood for this purpose…" Dr. Calvin took off and wiped dust off his glasses and placed them back on before continuing.

"He must have known it would help us… he was gruff but seemed to have a kind heart… take comfort in the fact that you will have the essence of a hero in your blood. Now keep in mind that the blood is only part of the serum… it's not _exactly _blood - just the regenerative qualities." The scientist finished, trying to keep Gohan from freaking out, not knowing that very few things bothered him.

Gohan felt a lump form in his throat. That blood… it was Piccolo's… Gohan nodded and settled in the chair. Dr. Rollins finished filling a syringe with the serum and placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "I'm going to have to ask you to turn your head… the quickest way for the serum to work is by inserting it directly into your jugular vein… don't worry, I have a solution here that will help coagulate your blood and quick enough to stop you from bleeding to death… it's just a prick of a needle but we don't want to take any chances." He said, showing Gohan a cotton ball with strange, dark orange gel on it. Gohan, unlike his father who was terrified of needles, was unfazed and turned his head willingly.

"Why not the shoulder where I lost the arm?" Gohan asked as Dr. Rollins sterilized the needle.

"Because the quickest way for your body to process it is through the largest vein; don't worry, the neck is plenty close to the spot of detachment." Dr. Calvin explained.

Gohan braced himself for the injection as he felt the scientist's hand hold his head to the side and felt the cold needle against his flesh. Videl watched, also unfazed by needles and blood and winced in sympathy when the scientist injected the needle. She watched as Gohan's fist clutched the arm rest and heard a crack as he crushed it in his grip. "There now, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Dr. Rollins said, pressing the cotton ball on Gohan's neck as he retrieved the needle. "This will take a full day to take affect… I suggest you go to your room now and lay down as quick as possible… we are unsure of the side affects that this could have on humans as this is the first time we tried it on one but what we do know from our tests on dogs is that you will experience pain… forgive me for not warning you before hand." Dr. Rollins said - trying to ignore the annoyed look he received from Dr. Calvin.

"That's fine… I can take pain." Gohan said cynically and let the scientist place a bandage on his neck. Gohan stood and let Videl take his hand, leading him out of the lab.

"Let us know if it worked or not…" Dr. Calvin said as the door shut behind the couple. 'I'm afraid this pain will be more than you're used to…' The scientist thought as he cleaned his equipment. Gohan winced slightly as the serum burned its way through his veins and glanced down at Videl who had been quiet ever since they entered the lab.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked in concern. Videl smiled at him and shook her head as they walked into Gohan's small living quarters.

"Nothing... but please do as the doctors suggested… I'm worried what it might-" Gohan stopped her words by leaning over and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Videl melted in the kiss and let him silence her; normally it would have angered her if a man tried that on her, just to stop her from speaking but for some reason she simply could not think that way about Gohan, he was not trying to belittle her, he was trying to protect her.

"Okay Videl… I'll do as they suggested." Gohan relented, smiling at her dazed look and running his thumb gently down her cheek in an affectionate gesture. Gohan lay down on his bed, wincing when he strained his still sore ribs with the movement.

"Take your shirt off…" Videl instructed, ignoring the raised eyebrow and cocky smirk she received from her broad-shouldered friend. Somehow the smug and suggestive look suited Gohan too well "Don't… Don't look at me that way… you know I'm just making sure that-"

"Videl! I understand! Relax!" Gohan laughed as Videl stuttered, trying to explain herself. Videl scowled and crossed her arms, giving him a glare when he wouldn't stop laughing. Suddenly, Gohan stopped laughing abruptly and his eyes widened. "What…" Gohan strained to speak but pain began to rapidly build within him, burning him from the inside out. "Oh God!" he cried as he writhed on the bed. Videl rushed to his side and took his hand, clutching it tightly as he arched his back and his skin began to turn red.

"Gohan?" Videl said softly, "J-Just try to relax okay?" she said weakly, knowing words could not ease the pain Gohan was in.

"Guh...Ugh…AGGH!" Gohan clenched the sheets with his hand and arched his back; Videl could see veins popping up, especially around his neck and armless side and his skin began to turn an angry red. Sweat coated him and he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood so that he would not scream. Videl ran to the bathroom where the same bowl she and clean rag she had used to soothe Gohan's when she first met him and he was in pain and filled the bowl with cold water.

Gohan panted and groaned in pain, "My arm! It hurts!!" He cried out incoherently. "M-My left arm! ARGH!" Videl looked over but he still had no arm there, what on earth was he talking about?

'It's… it's working!' Videl thought in realization and resisted the urge to grin, knowing it would _not _help Gohan to see her _happy_ when he was in the state he was in.

Videl stayed by Gohan's side the entire night as he struggled through his pain. Before they knew it morning had come and they had fallen asleep. Videl lay beside Gohan and as her eyes fluttered open she felt relief when Gohan appeared to finally be sleeping peacefully. She sighed and closed her eyes again, snuggling to his side; her eyes snapped open when she felt his arm wrap around her in his sleep but… she was laying by his armless side… She looked over and felt her heart soar – the serum had worked…

"Gohan! Wake up!" Videl cried happily, not waiting for Gohan to ask what was wrong as he sat up completely alert and looked around worriedly. "Your arm!" she said. "No your _other _arm!" She said and smiled softly when he slowly turned to his left side and gasped. Gohan's eyes lit up and he grinned, pulling Videl off the bed as he stood and spinning her around in his arms, laughing joyously.

Neither he nor Videl were aware of the patch of fur slowly growing on Gohan's back………

--

**End A/N:** Woot, 'nother chapter done! Well there you have it! I wonder what's up with Gohan now? Was another side affect that he gets furry?? …or is there something else happening?? Read and review please!!


	7. Justice Takes Flight

Fated

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z

**A/N:** Well hello all! Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far!! It truly makes my day. Sappy people will appreciate this chapter :D those who want action too!!

_**WARNING**_: Gohan is "trigger happy" in this chapter! Expect violence lol oh and a bit of language, it's nothing too bad though.

**linbug**: Haha liked those little twists didn't ya? Who knows what's up with him... I have a few possiblities in mind, you'll just have to wait and see ;)

**Aaron Leach**: I'll try, ty :P

**ShadowMajin**: Well I had to come up with a valid reason why Gohan's arm would suddenly come back, this one seemed too good to leave alone without messing with! I didn't want to concentrate too much on the pain part because I felt it'd be a bit over the top... such pain and drama in so many fics out there, I decided to lighten it up a little but don't worry, it won't all be that lacking in descriptions.

**Mirai Gensao**: Yup this story is just full of twists isn't it? :D

**G. Login**: I dunno, maybe, maybe not, who knows maybe it'll mutate him? You're just gunna have to stay tuned to find out :P

**DarkPower1**: Don't worry, I'll explain everything that's happening as I go along, you'll just have to wait and see :P

--

"Since when am I a mechanic?" Gohan grumbled to himself as he tweaked a broken power-generator in the underground refugee camp he came to know as home. It had almost been a week since Gohan's arm had regenerated and he had been anxious to put both his hands to good use… besides using them on Videl the night before. When the leader of that refuge, Harold, came to him and asked if he could help them Gohan agreed ecstatically.

Even though what Gohan _really _wanted to do was go out and fight the androids and perhaps even see his friends and family again he knew that he was still too weak to do either. Fighting the androids would be suicide and he could not bear the thought of never seeing Videl again, and his friends and family thought he was dead… perhaps it was best to postpone the reunion until later.

In the meantime Gohan assisted those he could, even though some of the jobs required skills he didn't really have. Gohan idly scratched his back when it tingled suddenly and flipped through a technician's manual. "Ooh I see…" Gohan muttered, adjusting wires and knobs in the machine. Before he knew it Gohan had the generator up and running. Gohan smirked and dusted his hands, feeling accomplished and helpful for the first time in weeks.

"Good job Mr. Fixit." Videl teased as she walked into the room.

"Videl! What are you doing down here?" Gohan asked, scratching his head in the patent Son way. Videl smiled and crossed her arms, appreciating how Gohan's exquisitely toned physique showed clearly through his damp undershirt.

"Checking on you. Making sure you haven't run off on us…" 'On me…' Videl added mentally and smirked when Gohan looked affronted.

"I would never leave without letting you know!" Gohan protested and then realized she was joking. What he didn't know was that she was only _half _joking. "Ha. Ha. Very funny." Gohan sighed and accepted a kiss from her, feeling better and playful Gohan snagged his arms around her, grinning when she squealed and tried to escape his hold.

"Ahh! Leggo! You're greasy and sweaty!!" Videl complain, unable to stop herself from laughing. Gohan chuckled and let her go, scratching his back again.

"Sorry 'bout that, I couldn't help it! And your expression was priceless!" Gohan laughed, receiving a scowl and a smack on the shoulder from Videl. "Man I've been getting itchy lately… stupid skin on my back twitches a lot, maybe I'm _itching_ for training or something." Gohan muttered to himself, smiling at his little pun. Videl opened her mouth to put in a wry comment but a blast shook the room and dust crumbled down from the ceiling. "What was that?? The androids?!" Gohan asked worriedly. Videl frowned and looked up at the speaker at one corner of the room.

"No… it can't be… there's only one entrance to the base and we trained dogs to bark at anything coming that doesn't smell like a human… when they sense something the guards make sure its not them, if it is they'll alert security who then sounds an alarm. There's no alarm so it can't be the androids… unless they killed the guards already…" Videl said, her voice shaking slightly with fear as she finished. Gohan frowned and began heading out. "Where are you going?" Videl asked.

"To see what's going on…" Gohan assured her, putting emphasis on "see" so she would know he wouldn't try to commit suicide if it was the androids. Gohan stepped out into the hall, looking around for signs of activity. He felt the Ki of several people, staying still in their respected room, obviously shaken up by the explosion. As he climbed the stairs a man heading down addressed him, it was the leader, Harold.

"Gohan! I'm glad I found you… look, I could ask others to do this but I've come to rely on you… we have a terrorist situation." The tall, skinny man said, giving Gohan a hopeful look.

"I'd be glad to!" Gohan replied. "Point me in their direction and I'll take care of it." Gohan said, feeling a flush of relief when it wasn't the androids causing mayhem but ordinary humans.

"Please be careful! There are at least ten armed men stealing supplies and threatening to hurt people… we know you're unusual but even you aren't bullet proof! They are two flights of stairs above us in the west section of the base… please be careful…" Harold advised and stepped aside for Gohan to run up the stairs with a nod and a wave.

As Gohan crept down the halls he heard a group of men speaking in hushed and threatening voices, he also heard whimpering from families who were trapped with them. Gohan stepped into view and saw two men guarding the entrance of the large storage room. One of them saw him and alerted the other.

"Hey you! Stop right there! Come and closer and we'll fire!" A big, burly man said, aiming his Uzi at Gohan's unfazed face. Gohan sighed and made his way calmly toward the men.

"Hey! He told you to stop! Fine! Eat lead!" The other man said and they both opened fire. When the dust cleared Gohan stood with his fist in front of his face. Gohan smirked and opened his hand, letting the bullets drop and continuing his advance. "W-What the hell?"

"Don't just stand there! Get hi-" but the big man's words were cut off when Gohan suddenly appeared in front of them, grabbed their heads and smashed them against the other, knocking them out instantly.

'That's two down… eight more to go." Gohan thought as he entered the room. Four of the men were guarding two families while the others were looting goods.

"Hey you!" One man said but even before he had a chance to fire Gohan had kicked his weapon from the man's hand and rammed his foot in his face, watching the man hit the wall and drop, out cold. The three other men charged Gohan with stolen swords and tried ripping ribbons in him; Gohan easily dodged their attacks and broke each sword with his finger.

"What are you?" One man asked as he stood there shaking in fear, holding up his broken sword. Gohan smirked before answering.

"Your worst nightmare." He replied before dodging the attacks of the other two men and knocking them out. Gohan caught the man who had asked him the question from running off and punching him, knocking him out as well.

"You asshole!" One of the men looting supplies began firing his shotgun at him. Gohan dodged the shots and snapped the weapon in half, then used it to knock the man out. The three remaining men began to run off but stopped in the hall and turned toward Gohan with new weapons. A man with a thick, Rambo looking knife, ran at Gohan with a snarl.

"I'm gunna cut your face up!!" The man said. Gohan grabbed the man with the knife by the back of the head and smashed his knee into his face. He turned wildly when he felt a man kick his knee, intending on knocking him down… unfortunately for the attacker, Gohan hardly felt a thing as he shot his hand across the man's jaw, sending him flying into another with a pole, both crashing brutally against the far wall down the hall. Gohan smirked wickedly at the frightened look on the remaining man; he stood to his full height and walked toward him slowly, intending to look menacing… apparently it worked. The man dropped his weapon and screamed in fear and then went running down the hall.

Gohan lifted into the air, unaware that Videl had just arrived at the scene, and took off flying after the fast little man. Gohan caught the man by the underarms and threw him against the wall, knocking him out. "Y-You can fly?" Gohan jerked around and saw Videl staring at him with wide eyes. Gohan scratched the back of his head and nodded.

"Uh… yeah…" He said uneasily before grabbing the unconscious men in the hall and carrying them to the supply room. Videl followed him as Gohan gathered the ten men piled in his arms and again walked down the hall.

'My god… I knew he was strong but this is ridiculous…' Videl thought as he watched Gohan with aw – who didn't even look like he was using any effort in carrying the men. When Gohan deposited the men in a holding cell, locked them in, and headed back down the hall with the intention of letting Harold know that the situation was taken care of, Videl spoke again. "Gohan… is it… possible for me to fly too? I mean, I know you told me once that you weren't exactly human, whatever that meant, but…"

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yes I can teach you to fly… my "not being exactly human" has nothing to do with the ability to fly… it does though with a person's inner Ki." Gohan explained.

"How wild!" Videl commented as they walked down the stairs were Harold was waiting. Once Gohan informed the leader of the refuge, who was shocked beyond belief for the speed and ease in which he did it, that the terrorists were locked up he headed back up to the training area in the base with Videl hot on his heals.

Gohan and Videl sat cross-legged in front of each other as Gohan explained that every person had Ki within them that could enable them to do incredible things with enough training. Two hours had passed and Videl listened carefully to every word Gohan said and did as he instructed. Before she knew it Videl had commanded enough of her energy into a ball in her hand, just as Gohan had shown her moments before.

"Good, now that you've learned to control it I'll teach you how to fly."

"Finally!" Videl sighed and hopped to her feat excitedly.

"Alright now, direct the energy in you to your feet. Remember that you are not the one that's going to be flying but the energy; imagine yourself lifted into the air by it." Gohan instructed, watching intently as Videl struggled to control her Ki. When Videl's shoulders began to shake with the effort Gohan smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Relax your body; it won't work if you're all tense…"

"I'll… try…" Videl said in a strained voice and Gohan stepped back. A few moments later he whooped in joy when Videl lifted a foot off the ground.

"You did it!!" Gohan cried happily.

"Gohan! I can't concentrate if you're making all that noise!" Videl protested and Gohan immediately sobered.

"Sorry… Look Videl, you have to learn to feel the Ki in you like something natural… you have to feel that flying was something you could always do or it will always be hard for you." Gohan advised, watching Videl drop to her feet slowly and relax.

"It's hard work…" Videl said, sighing and rubbing her shoulders. Gohan smiled and walked behind her and then began massaging her.

"It is but you'll get used to it… just don't resist it." Gohan said and felt Videl relax completely in his hands.

"Mmm… you know - you're still greasy and sweaty…" Videl muttered half–intelligently. Gohan chuckled and turned her, leaning down to kiss her. Videl accepted his kiss without complain, leaning into his hold on her despite him being dirty. Before the kiss could become anymore intense than it was leading to Videl pulled away and smiled at his frustrated look. "Gohan… Do you have any family left?" Videl asked slowly, unsure if the question would hurt him or not.

"Yeah! My mom and grandpa… I've been meaning to visit them but…" Gohan trailed off.

"What's holding you back? Let's go visit them! I'm sure they'd be thrilled to see that you're alive and well!" Videl suggested, wanting to see Gohan as happy as he could be.

Gohan smiled and scratched his head in thought. "I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

"But first, you need a shower." Videl said, wrinkling her nose and earning a laugh from her boyfriend.

Chichi sat there by the window in her son's old room, watching the rain fall but not really seeing it. Her mind was not with her, her spirit had left her. Her father sat nearby, watching over his daughter worriedly. It had almost been two months since Chichi had lost her only son, two months of endless agony for the tear-dried mother.

Neither had taken notice of the shadowy figure out of the window that made its way through the darkness to the small home. They did not notice the slight creek of the door being open and they did not notice the dripping wet figure of a man long since believed dead.

Gohan smiled as he watched them sitting there. It was sad of course, seeing that they were sitting their solemnly because of his "death". He felt a tug on his shirt and he looked back to see Videl watching them worriedly, she then looked at him and nodded. Her eyes told him to go ahead and make himself known already. He smiled softly and nodded back.

Chichi did not register that strangled gasp of her father sitting behind her. She did however feel an achingly familiar touch on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, this had to be a dream; he was dead.

"Mom?" Gohan asked softly. Words in the wind; nothing more; he was not there. It was just wishful thinking.

"Why… why do you have to torment me so…" She muttered to herself. Gohan was confused; was she talking to him?

"Mom… it's me. Gohan. I'm alive!" He said, crouching down beside her. Still she did not respond. He was beginning to get worried.

Gohan knelt by her side and brushed hair from her face. "Mom, please …open your eyes, look at me." Gohan said gently, cupping her cheek tenderly. For whatever reason, Chichi opened her eyes. Those eyes began to weld with tears as they turned to gaze at him.

"G-Gohan?? B-But… it can't be…" She said shakily, a hiccup rising in her throat and she fell into his arms, sobbing openly. Gohan held his mother tight, comforting her as best he could.

"Shhh. Mom… its okay… I'm alive. Your son is alive." He said, trying to reassure her. Ox King smiled at the scene happily, not seeing Videl who stood at the door way with an equally pleased look.

"Gohan! Oh Gohan! My baby! My baby boy is alive!!" She said, her voice muffled by his shirt and she clutched onto him desperately, afraid that she might loose him again. Once his mother had calmed down and stopped crying Gohan pulled her away slightly, kissed her forehead and smiled softly.

"Mom… I have a surprise for you…" Chichi looked up at her son through tears of joy and smiled.

"More surprising than seeing you?" She asked. Gohan chuckled and turned toward the door. Chichi and her father did as well, blinking in surprise at the beautiful young woman blushing at the entrance. Videl smiled and waved her hand at them. Gohan stepped back and offered Videl his hand, who took it without a second thought.

"I'd like you to meet my girlfriend – Videl."

--

**End A/N:** Wow this chapter had it all! Humor, Fluff, Action, and a Sappy Reunion!!


	8. Revelations

Fated

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z

**A/N:** Well, I'm a little upset that I received only one review last chapter… but I decided to update anyway. I hope you're all enjoying this so far… Oh and if anyone notices any errors or typos please tell!

**R**: Thank you!

--

To say Chichi had taken the news of her baby-boy having a girlfriend well was an understatement; the moment he had introduced Videl and Chichi had sized her up the older woman immediately began gushing over the idea of grandchildren, to Gohan and Videl's chagrin. The couple had spent the night there, catching up or getting to know each other.

The next morning Gohan sat in the kitchen, reading a newspaper for the latest news on the androids and sipping hard-to-get coffee before anyone else woke up. Gohan checked his watch, 'almost seven, mom should be up soon.' Gohan thought and not two minutes after he thought it his mother walked into the room. Chichi paused at the doorway and abruptly broke down in tears again. Gohan blinked in confusion but got up and pulled his mother into a hug. "Mom? What's wrong?" Gohan asked softly.

"I thought it was a dream! You're really alive!" Chichi cried. Gohan smirked against his mom's hair and rubbed her back, kissing her head again.

"Yeah, I'm alive… I'm sorry I worried all of you but mom, listen - don't tell anyone else that I'm alive yet… I want to see how things go, I have a feeling something is going to happen and I'm not sure how I will affect things if people know I'm alive." Gohan explained, pulling his mom away at arms length. Chichi sniffled and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Okay Gohan… I don't understand what you mean but I'll do as you ask." Chichi said and noticed for the first time since Gohan popped back into her life the scars on his face. "Oh Gohan!" Chichi said alarmed, tracing his scars with a shaky hand. "What… what happened? Are you okay?" She asked frantically. Gohan smiled and took her hand.

"I'm fine mom, just a couple scratches…" Gohan said. Chichi sighed and sat down at the table.

"Scratches huh? You're your father's son alright… Goku would come back with half his arm hanging by a bit of skin and he'd say it was just a little cut…" Chichi said as she idly tidied up the table where Gohan had dropped his things to comfort her moments earlier. Gohan felt his throat constrict at the mention of his father and willed himself not to break down in front of his mom.

Chichi however knew her son and felt the change in atmosphere. She turned back to him and gave him an apologetic look. "Oh I'm so sorry Gohan… I wasn't thinking…" Chichi said, knowing how deeply the death of his father cut into Gohan.

"It's… it's okay mom." Gohan said and let out a breath, forcing his emotions back under his control. Chichi knew it was not "okay" but she said nothing for she also knew that her son was an adult now who had to learn to deal with reality without his mother holding his hand… despite how badly Chichi wanted to protect her "little boy".

"Oh, by the way, as I was changing upstairs in my room I saw Videl outside… I think she's waiting for you?" Chichi informed. Gohan's eyes widened and with a kiss on his mother's cheek he walked outside in search of his girlfriend.

"Videl? What are you doing out here so early? I thought you liked sleeping in?" Gohan asked, giving Videl a morning kiss who kissed back enthusiastically.

"Well… I've been meaning to ask you something, something that's been bothering me since the day you told me your name…" Videl began, trailing off uncomfortably.

"What is it?" Gohan asked curiously, sitting down next to her, feeling the cool breeze blow through his hair. He had not felt this kind of peace in a long time… even with the reality of the nightmare in the back of his mind.

"You said you were not exactly human… what did you mean? And how is it that you can change the color of your hair and eyes and be so strong?" Videl asked, giving Gohan a piercing stare that left no room of escape – she wanted answers and she would not leave him alone until she got them. Gohan felt his normally solid fortress that barred his emotions and kept him more serious than he probably would have if things had gone differently, cracking with Videl's stare.

'Ah! We've only been dating a month and she already has me whipped!' Gohan thought helplessly as he scratched the back of his neck and leaned back to rest on his elbows as he thought of how to explain things to her. "Well… I'll start by telling you a bit about my dad first… a long time ago, an alien named Raditz arrived on earth searching for his brother… he had initially wanted to recruit his brother into destroying the populations of worlds with him to sell to other celestial buyers…

Raditz found his brother, who had bumped his head as a child, completely changing his personality, and realized that his brother had amnesia and had no desire to join him… Raditz then sought to torture his brother into relenting to his wishes… suffice it to say Raditz underestimated his brother and the ones around him that day…" Gohan scratched his back idly and his gaze flickered over to a confused looking Videl.

"What does this Raditz guy, being an alien and trying to find and recruit a brother with amnesia have anything to… oh…" The light in Videl's brain suddenly switched on. "You can't be serious! Are you telling me that your dad was an alien??" Videl asked incredulously. Gohan merely nodded and smirked at her shocked expression.

"Yes… and I am half alien. A race called Saiyan, much like the human race except they are – or _were _born for combat." Gohan explained and scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Come to think of it… I seem to remember reading something in one of my school books as a child that humans are sapiens… ape like, it's kind of odd now that I think about it, how alike the two races are… maybe they're connected somehow…" Gohan trailed off when he noticed the still flabbergasted look in Videl's face and laughed sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I got off topic… Yes I am half-alien, half-human… having Saiyan blood in me enables me to "ascend" from this normal state you see me in into something called "Super-Saiyan", giving me enormous power … originally it was supposed to be a simple legend, a story told to children at night but my dad changed all that when he went Super-Saiyan… then, a few years ago I discovered I could as well…" He finished. Videl seemed to look a bit calmer now, as if accepting what Gohan was telling her.

"If… if that's true… than shouldn't you be strong enough to destroy the androids??" Videl asked almost excitedly. Gohan's relaxed face suddenly turned sour as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, his brows furrowing in thought.

"I thought I would have been able to beat them but… I wasn't strong enough…" Gohan muttered gruffly. Videl frowned in thought, scratching her chin and gasping when a thought suddenly crossed her mind.

"Hey! If you say you can "ascend" to this… Super-Saiyan thing, than isn't it possible that you can "ascend" higher than that? I mean, I know it sounds like a fantasy but-"

"No! You're right! I remember Vegeta saying something about there being higher levels once! Ugh! I'm so stupid! I should have trained harder! I could have beaten the androids long ago – damn I'm such an idiot…" Gohan said, clutching his fists tightly.

"No, no Gohan, you're not an idiot, don't beat yourself up – all you have to do is train harder right? Well I heard that a woman named "Bulma Briefs" had invented all sorts of machines to help train people like astronauts… maybe she could help you?" Videl offered, unaware how well Gohan knew Bulma. Gohan had mentioned Trunks to Videl but had not mentioned his last name.

"That's a great idea!" Gohan said suddenly, his eyes widening in excitement – a look Videl had never seen from the usually brooding man, she decided the happy look suited him well.

"Great! Maybe when-" Videl stopped mid sentence when she saw a look of horror cross Gohan's face. "Gohan?" she asked, "are you okay?"

"It's… it's Trunks… I can feel his energy, his Ki… it's fluctuating… he's fighting the androids!!" Gohan suddenly stood and his gaze held steady in the direction of the city. "I have to go help him, make sure he doesn't die! Tell my mom I had to leave…" Gohan said and turned to her suddenly. "I promise I'll be back." Gohan said, never before had she seen such a hard determination in his eyes… sure she had only known him for almost two months but it was almost scary! Without a warning Gohan shot up into the sky, making himself ignore Videl's alarmed cry and her voice pleading him to return.

Gohan was on a mission and no one had better cross his path…

--

**End A/N:** Oh noes!! Poor Videl lol I wonder what Gohan will do?! Will he show himself? Read and review!!


	9. Seperate Missions

Fated

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z

**A/N:** Now this is a long chapter! It's my longest yet!! I decided to give ya'll some Videl-Kicking-Ass action!! That and some Trunks-Getting-His-Ass-Kicked action too… poor guy :( but it has to happen for now… don't worry, it'll all get better :). By the way, this chapter was inspired by Eisbrecher's "Wie tief" and Madonna's (Feat. Justin Timberlake) "4 Minutes" you'll see why as you read lol

**Linbug**: Hahaha I won't tell! By the way, Trunks is a full prince, "demi" being the same as "semi" is a prefix meaning "half" - it would imply that he's half a prince which he's not :P understandable mistake though.

**G. Login**: Lol yeah this Gohan is not as naïve :D

**Aaron Leach**: Thank you, we'll see.

**Naruto Rasengan Master**: Oh I do love me my cliff-hangers lol what's a good story without a bit of suspense??

**Mirai Gensao**: Why thank ya! I'll try :)

**Neko Gohan**: Haha well, you'll see soon enough what I have in store here ;)

_**NOTE**_: **I had to change the last scene before it shifts back to Videl... The next chapter will explain more.**

--

Gohan watched in silent awe as his student fought with everything he had as a _Super-Saiyan_. 'He did it… he actually did it! Man! I'm so proud!!' Gohan thought but his near-paternal pride was squashed when he realized what it had to have taken to bring him to that level, to break the barrier he had had… Gohan's death… 'Seeing me "dead" must have triggered it… oh gosh I'm so sorry little bro… damn! That means if I try something and show myself I might wreck any progress he's made… Damnit!' Gohan thought, clenching his fists. 'That means I'll have to stay hidden from him… ugh…' Gohan did not like the idea but he felt for Trunks' sake it was best that he went undiscovered.

Gohan sighed and continued to mask his Ki. When he had arrived Gohan hid his Ki so he would not be detected and had found Trunks staring down the androids with a determination he had never seen in the boy. Then, to Gohan's great surprise, Trunks had screamed and powered-up to a Super-Saiyan and shortly began attacking the androids. Gohan watched, terrified for the boy's safety as he fought and lost. Trunks fell to the ground and was approached by the androids. 'No! Leave him alone…' Gohan growled inwardly, trying with all his might to resist revealing himself.

Gohan watched in horror as they continued to toy with him, batting him around like he was nothing but a rag doll to be tossed around. Trunks stood shakily and tried sending energy blasts at them but the androids laughed at his attempts and slapped the enerrgy away like annoying insects. "You're gunna have to try a lot harder than that kid!" Seventeen mocked.

Eighteen appeared behind Trunks and slammed her fist into the back of his head, sending him flying toward Seventeen. "Batter up!" Eighteen called to her brother who grinned and with two fists held together swung at Trunks' head. Trunks screamed in pain and terror as he flew against a pile of cars. The androids laughed once more as Trunks unsteadily rose to his feat, wavering and coughing violently.

"Tell you what kid... we think you're pretty amusing but you really suck! We'll give you a chance to get better..." Seventeen offered, narrowing his eyes and grinning evilly. Eighteen scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I think we should just finish him off now." She muttered, enjoying the fear in the boy's eyes.

"Patience sister... I want to see what this kid can do..." Seventeen answered and tilted his head to the side. "Well?" He called to Trunks. Trunks shook with fury and terror but could not help taking the androids offer and nodded before blasting off. Eighteen scoffed again and followed her brother through the wrecked city.

"This is a waste of time - that kid will never be as good as us." She growled and scowled at her brother. Seventeen laughed and nodded.

"Yeah I know... but it'll certainly give us something to do for a while hm? He might be some fun to mess with!" The male android said and they both laughed as they disappeared from view. Gohan shook with rage and wanted badly to charge at the androids and beat them to a pulp... but he knew he could not and he did not want to risk death now.

Meanwhile, back at the refuge Videl paced relentlessly in her quarters; she had returned home shortly after explaining to a distraught Chichi that Gohan had left for an "errand". Of course Chichi could see right through Videl's lie, knowing her son all too well, but said nothing, just turned to the window and stared off into space.

"I see…" she had said. Videl apologized and bid the older woman goodbye, then sped off home to try to distract herself.

"He better come back… if he doesn't die by the androids I'll make sure _I _kill him!" Videl muttered to herself angrily. Suddenly Harold appeared at Videl's open door with a wide-eyed, panicked expression.

"Where is Gohan?" The frantic man asked. Videl blinked in surprise by the exigency in Harold's voice and pointed at the far wall, in the directed on the city.

"He's on a suicide mission…" Videl spat, her rage was not directed at Harold but at the thought of Gohan dying pointlessly.

"Damn! We really could have used his help!" Harold whined and let himself in. "Miss Videl, I'm sorry I haven't relied on you for anything important lately, with the arrival of Gohan and his… abilities… we didn't think it was worth the life of our once hero's daughter to die irrationally but… now that he's gone I'm afraid you're our only hope…" the man admitted, hating himself for what he was about to ask of her.

"What's the matter sir?" Videl asked worriedly. Harold only spoke this formally when there was serious danger, whether it was the androids or some terrorist activity.

"We have… there was an explosion early this morning in the basement area of this base… we sent men down to investigate and only one of them returned, badly burned, caused by a leak in radioactive fluid stored below ground… he said he had found a bomb rigged to a power generator… it seems terrorist have struck us again… the other refugee camps must really be running low on supplies for this rate of assaults to be occurring… Videl… we need you to go down there and disarm the bomb, once that is done don't try to take on the men alone, we don't know how many are down there and we don't want to put you in any more danger than you will be in already…" Harold explained, dabbing his forehead with a handkerchief.

Videl raised her eyebrow and crossed her arm. "You don't even have to ask, of course I'll help." She scoffed.

"Oh thank God! Okay, come with me, the scientist have special gear for you to get passed the radioactive areas and a communicator so they can talk you through disarming the bomb." Harold said as he and Videl jogged down the halls, dodging people and crates with supplies.

When Videl and Harold arrived, the scientists were already waiting for her. They hurriedly rushed over and began suiting her up while explaining how things would go. "Miss Videl, with this suit and head covering you will be protected by the radioactivity. Here, this is the communicator you'll use to contact us when you found the bomb – don't touch it before letting us know!" The young scientist said, handing Videl the small walkie-talkie looking radio.

"Uh… yeah." Videl said as she finished suiting up for her mission.

"Now remember, you have four minutes to disarm the bomb and get yourself out of there… don't go trying to play the hero, we know you're the daughter of mister Satan but like I said to Gohan a week ago, you are _not _bullet proof." Harold pressed as he watched Videl strap her communicator to her belt.

"Don't worry sir; I'll take care of the problem." Videl bid them goodbye and ran off toward the flight of stairs.

"BE CAREFUL! DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING THAT GLOWS GREEN!" One scientist yelled as the door to the stairwell closed. "I hope she heard that…" he muttered and Harold nodded in agreement. Videl ran down the stairs as fast as she could, when she arrived at the basement door and opened it she found a grinning terrorist already there waiting for her.

"What're you smiling at?" Videl scoffed and before the terrorist knew what hit him Videl's foot connected with his face and he went flying against a wall. "That's what I thought." Videl muttered with a smug smirk at the now unconscious man. After tying the man up Videl continued further down. She made it to a generator room and groaned when it was not the right one, however, there were two armed men already there who fired as soon as they saw her. Videl jerked back outside and away from the entrance as bullets went flying.

As soon as Videl heard the familiar sound of weapons running out of ammo she rushed in; she dodged fists and feet as she rammed her foot into a man's calf, effectively breaking and twisting the man's leg. The man howled in pain as he dropped to the floor but had no time to recover as Videl's foot flew at the man's jaw, sending him flying back and further twisting his leg.

Videl heard the sickening snap of bone as she dodged the other man's swipe of his fist. Videl ducked and landed an upper-cut in the man's stomach; she did not stop there however as she jumped up and kicked him across the face. The man fell on top of the other, now both unconscious, and let slip what looked like a detonator from his free hand.

Videl picked the device up and kicked the men again for good measure, then proceeded to tie them up. As she continued to run she "accidentally" let the detonator drop into a pool of green-glowing, foul-smelling liquid that she was sure would not be good for the device. 'I wonder how Gohan is doing… is he even still alive? Or have the androids killed him…' Videl thought and felt as though a spike was stabbing her heart at the very thought of him dying.

But this was no time to think of that stubborn man. Videl ran as fast as she could - ignoring the burning in her lungs as she did so - she jumped over puddles of radioactive goop and dodged falling debris. She checked her watch again, less than three minutes and she still hadn't found the bomb. "Crap…" Videl muttered as three goons stepped out of the wreckage with guns loaded and pointed at her, sinister grins twisting their ugly mugs. "I don't have time for this…" Videl snarled and charged the men head on, floating into the air to dodge a barrage of weapons fire. 'Good thing I learned how to fly…'

The men blinked in shock when Videl suddenly appeared before them from above and kicked them each in the head. To her great relief Videl found the right generator room and rushed in after tying the men up. She found two more terrorists already dead in a puddle of radioactive group and grimaced at the site of their fleshless faces. 'Damn… that stuff must really burn…' she thought as she crouched by the bomb and un-strapped her radio.

"Videl here, I found the bomb and I think I took care of all the terrorists, there were only eight men… I think the radioactive stuff must have messed with their heads because they did not move as quick as other criminal scum I've come across… anyway, what do I do now?" Videl asked quickly, squirming uncomfortable as she felt the heat from the puddle of slime nearby.

"Videl! We're relieved to hear from you! For a moment we didn't think you made it! Good job, okay listen up… we need you to tell us _exactly _what the bomb looks like and if there's any way to remove the protective covering hiding the wires without setting it off…" A scientist said. Videl studied the bomb and titled her head to the side curiously.

"Uh, well… it looks like a big chunk of white play-dough with a small gadget attached to it… the device has red, blue, and yellow wires sticking out of it's sides and are connected to another piece behind it…" Videl explained.

"Oh God it's C4… okay listen, where the wires cross, is first red wire above the blue or below it?" The scientist asked. Videl frowned and looked closer.

"The red wire is above the blue…" Videl answered, sweating visibly as the time on the bomb showed 1:43.

"Okay, pull out the wire-clipper we gave you and cut the red wire… be careful _not _to cut the blue or white wire!" The scientist urged and waiting anxiously. Videl pulled the clipper out and moved closer to the bomb; with shaky hands she brought the clipper up and held it over the red wire.

"I hope this works…" Videl muttered and shut her eyes tight as the red wire was cut. When she did not feel her body explode and when she opened her eyes and saw that she was still sitting in the generator room she sighed in relief; she looked over at the clock and saw that it had stopped. Videl stood and stumbled out of the room.

When she finally made it back up Harold and the scientist were sitting eagerly by the radio. "Hey guys…" Videl said as she approached them. One scientist stood up and held his hand up to stop her.

"Wait right there, we're really relieved to see you but don't approach any closer… you see that room over there? Go in there, strip down and stand in the middle. It's a decontamination room. Place the clothes and suit in the hatch by the far left wall and close it tightly." The scientist explained. Videl nodded and headed where she was told and closed the heavy door behind her. Videl blinked when the darkness that had wrapped around her when she shut the door suddenly vanished as white lights illuminated the room seconds later.

Videl stripped out of the suit and pulled the head-covering off; she then stripped out of her clothes and after depositing them into the place she was told, she stood in the center, glancing up at the closed ventilation shaft. Videl swallowed nervously when it suddenly slid open and spoke descended from it, wrapping around her body; she held her breath irrationally but heard a voice from an radio at one of the corners of the room.

"If you're holding your breath, as is the case when everyone enters the first time – don't… you need to breathe in the gas, don't worry it's harmless to _you _but not to anything detrimental within you." A scientist mentioned. Videl steeled herself from her anxiety but did as she was told and began to breathe normally, grimacing slightly from the odd smell of the gas.

A few minutes later the gas seemed to stick to her and coat her skin, giving it an odd blue glow. "Okay Videl, the gas should have done it's job by now… there should be fresh clothing for you in a labeled cabinet to on the right side of the room." The scientist advised. Videl went over to the cabinet and pulled out light blue pants and shirt. She pulled them on and waited for the scientists to open the door; soon enough the door opened and she stepped out.

"Good job Videl! Forgive us – me for doubting you… we should have known those men didn't stand a chance against Hercule's daughter!" Harold said with a broad smile.

"Thanks… am I still needed or can I go rest?" Videl asked with a tired sigh. Harold's smile softened and he nodded.

"You can go now… thank you once again." Harold said softly and watched Videl nod with her own tired smile and head off. Once Videl reached her room she headed straight for the shower. A good half-hour later she walked out refreshed and in her own clean clothes. She stopped suddenly and felt tears weld in her eyes at the sight of Gohan standing there waiting for her.

Gohan smiled sheepishly and caught Videl when she all but threw herself into his arms. "You big jerk! I was really worried about you!!" Videl yelled and hit his chest as he held his arms around her. Gohan let her hit him, knowing he deserved it for scaring her like he did. Once Videl had calmed down Gohan explained to her how he had to leave… how he could not ignore the instincts to protect Trunks. Gohan then explained what had happened and how he decided it was best not to reveal himself to them yet.

Videl sighed sadly for Gohan's predicament; she knew well how much Gohan cared for this boy and his mother, how he would lay his life for the boy again if need be. After Gohan told her everything that transpired that day Videl told him her own little experience. "Wow… you took down eight full-grown, armed terrorists single-handedly?" Gohan said with his eyes wide in astonishment. "That's amazing! I knew you were thought and strong but I had no idea you could do that… you know, with the right kind of training you could become the strongest human on the planet."

Videl blushed at the compliments and shrugged modestly. "It was nothing… I just reacted like I always do when justice is on the line…" Videl answered. "Could I really become that strong though?" she asked excitedly. Gohan smiled down at her and nodded in affirmative.

"Yeah, I'd be happy to teach you a few things… but look, Videl… would you mind if I tagged along with you when you went out and stopped criminals? I need to do something until the right time when I can approach Bulma and Trunks…" Gohan asked, he had finally revealed the connection with Trunks and Bulma Briefs, much to Videl's surprise.

Videl grinned and smacked his arm playfully. "Of course! You'd be a huge help!" Videl said happily and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Besides, how can I say no to you?" She teased, smiling up at him affectionately. Gohan smiled back and suddenly realized that he would give anything to spend the rest of his life with this woman. He had come to realize before they even began dating that he was falling in love with her. And now, the love he felt for her had grown so much he thought at times that his heart was about to explode; his whole view of the world had changed when he met her and now he could not bear the thought of living without her.

"Videl?" Gohan began, scratching the back of his head nervously. "When this is all over…"

"Yes?" Videl prompted curiously.

"Would you…" Gohan looked up at her and took her hands in his. "Would you consider …marrying me?" he asked slowly, unsure of himself and hoping beyond hope that he reciprocated his affection. Gohan's heart soared when Videl's expression shone brightly enough to light the room as she beamed at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes! Of course!" Videl said, feeling tears roll down her cheeks. Gohan sighed in relief, she had yet to say it but Gohan knew in his heart that Videl loved him… he cupped her cheeks and leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met in a slow, passionate kiss. As they finally resurfaced from loosing themselves with the other the couple laughed joyously and hugged each other tightly; they felt at that moment that no matter how cruel the world was they were the happiest they've ever been.

But… joy always is accompanied by suffering… the question was, when would one overpower the other?

--

**End A/N:** Woo! Videl kicked ass!! What a big surprise... those men didn't stand a chance!!


	10. Faith

Fated

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z

**A/N:** If everyone will notice, I am not changing anything that happens or _happened_ to Trunks from the TV special, the only change is that Gohan is very much alive and watching over his surrogate son. In that respect this fic isn't really that AU at all… I hope ya'll are enjoying this so far!

**G. Login**: Yup that's exactly right!

**Aaron Leach**: Thanks.

**Linbug**: Thanks a bunch!

**H-bomber**: Thank you very much!

_**NOTE:**_ **I accidentally put in a scene in chapter 9 that is supposed to be in this chapter… the last time Trunks fights the androids and looses. I suggest to those of you who have been reading so far to go back and read that chapter. Those who have been reading might find this chapter a **_**bit**_** similar (to that chapter's scene) but please bear with me here…**

--

Three years later…

Gohan followed at a safe distance as Trunks went off to face the androids; He stood obscured, close by a window of a ruined building, suppressing his Ki while peering by the edge as he watched his "little brother" try to fight the androids again. Trunks had certainly improved since the last time he had fought them, those three years ago… no doubt he had been training himself; however… he was still not strong enough to stand up to the fiends.

Trunks had certainly mastered staying Super-Saiyan for the whole duration of the battle but it was not enough. "Damn… they're toying with him…" Gohan growled to himself as he watched. "He's giving them everything he's got…" Gohan observed as Trunks managed to hit Seventeen pretty hard, causing the android to recoil slightly.

Suddenly android Eighteen appeared behind him and kicked him hard, sending him crashing into a building. Gohan winced in sympathy and felt pride when Trunks immediately shot up out of the crumbling building to continue his attack. 'He just won't give up… he reminds me of myself at his age… so full of pain and anger…' Gohan frowned to himself and his eyes widened in fear when Trunks began to loose horribly again.

With simultaneous blasts of energy the androids should have made quick work of the young man, unfortunately for them Trunks was made out of tougher stuff than that and shot out of the explosions directly toward an unprepared Seventeen. Trunks managed to land his foot on the android's face before slamming his fist into Eighteen's jaw, sending her flying back. Trunks lifted into the sky and charged a powerful blast.

'He just might win this!!' Gohan thought excitedly as he covered his eyes from the explosion.

"I did it!!" Trunks cried happily. When the dust cleared Trunks and Gohan had expected to see bits and parts of the once powerful androids… unfortunately for them the androids stood there smirking devilishly.

"Did what? Eighteen did you see? What'd he do?" Seventeen asked with mocking curiosity. Eighteen answered just as playfully.

"Who knows – he _did _get my clothes dirty… maybe that's what he was talking about." She responded with a sinister smile. Seventeen smirked as he and Eighteen watched Trunks unleash more blasts of Ki. When he was done Trunks dropped back to the ground, utterly exhausted. Gohan clenched his fists, wanting badly to help him but he knew he could not… not yet.

Gohan followed Trunks' example, looking around the area for the location of the android's displaced voices. 'What the hell?' Gohan thought and gasped when he saw them. Seventeen appeared right next to Trunks, back-handing his fist against the half-Saiyan, sending him flying backwards, once again slamming through wreckage and landing on his back. Seventeen stood beside him and grinned mockingly.

"Aww, 'you okay?" She asked, making him jerk his attention toward her. Eighteen grinned before smashing her foot against his ribs, making him soar upward into another building. Once Trunks flew out of a building from Seventeen's attack he was once again cornered by the androids. They toyed with him, wondering which should "finish him off" first.

As Trunks feel to the floor he was forced to look up at them by a foot under his chin. "Why… tell me… why are you d-doing this?" Trunks rasped from his position on the ground as Seventeen lifted his chin with his foot. Android 17 just smirked but answered him all the same.

"Hm, Dr. Gero created us for the purpose of world domination but that doesn't matter to us. Not at all." Seventeen answered, grinning in a sneering way at the wounded young man.

"Whenever we see humans it angers us, we hate you humans." Eighteen added with a leer.

"What?! You monsters!" Trunks gasped and clutched his fists. Even though he had numerous wounds and was too weak to do anything he was still willing to try to fight… even if his body would not allow it anymore. Gohan watched in horror as Trunks stumbled to his feet and tried hitting the androids who just stood there grinning at the "weakling".

Gohan gritting his teeth, snarling inwardly careful to not to let his Ki show 'No! They're just toying with him! They'll kill him!' Gohan thought as he watched the Seventeen and Eighteen kick Trunks' around like a soccer ball through the air. When Trunks finally hit the ground one last time and his power diminished, forcing him back to his normal form Eighteen lifted her hand, charging an enormous amount of energy. Gohan was torn, his heart twisted in agony… he had to leave, he knew Trunks was tough and could withstand the blast but he could not stand there and let himself be revealed as his cover was blown away.

Gohan quickly ran through the building and used his turbo-speed to dash away, unwilling to fly in case the Ki used attracted the attention of the androids. Gohan groaned as the shock wave from the blast kicked him off his feet, forcing him to slam to the ground. Gohan pushed fallen parts of building off him and tried to shut off the sound of his pupil's screams from his mind. 'Damn them!'

Moments after the resounding scream from Trunks had softened and left; Gohan flew over to his little brother's unconscious form, not seeing the androids anywhere and was just about to help his "little brother" when he sensed Bulma's Ki approaching 'I know you're alive little bro… let's just hope your mom can put you back together eh?' Gohan thought as he gazed down at his former student's wounded body. Gohan looked upon the boy one last time at the boy before lifting up into the air and flying off to a safe distance, keeping an eye on them.

Gohan watched as Bulma jumped out of her car and ran to her son's broken body, crying as she rocked him back and forth. 'You better not die on us…' Gohan thought with dread as Bulma lifted her son with an effort and deposited him gently in the back seat of her jeep. Gohan followed the jeep close by, keeping watch to make sure they got home safely. He groaned when he saw two heavily armed vehicles making their way to the unsuspecting family. 'Raiders! Damn those terrorists…' Gohan thought as he swooped down, intending on teaching those criminals a lesson.

"Come on butch! Drive faster man!" A fat, and bald man with tattoos all over his body crowed and laughed with his buddies.

"Yeah! We gotta catch up to that tasty looking woman…" A much skinnier man in the back seat said with a sneer as he licked his chops suggestively.

"Dunno man, she looks kinda old…" Another to his side said as he played with his wicked looking blade.

"Shut up all of you! You'll give us away! I thought I said no one was to speak in case coppers were listening in on our radio frequency!" A gruff voice from a radio said. The group of men looked over to the other car and ducked in shame at the glare their leader sent them as the two cars drove.

"Sorry boss!" the four men said and the driver of their car smirked – he was not the one being yelled at this time. Suddenly out of no where a tall figure appeared before their car and they screamed as the vehicle hit the figure at full force. They were expecting the man to be toppled and ran over by their rigged up car but were surprised when they came too and saw the man standing in the same spot with the front of the car completely bent out of shape and not a scratch on him.

The other car stopped shortly and the men jumped out to see what happened. "Hey you! Who are you and what the hell did you do to that car?!" The "leader" spat and clenched his fist as the other men stumbled out of their wrecked car.

"Leave that family alone if you know what's good for you." Gohan growled menacingly. The men backed away from the intimidating, scarred man but their leader did not seem to comprehend the danger before him. Gohan turned to face the shorter man and scowled in annoyance when the man smiled cockily and strutted his way toward Gohan, apparently unbelieving that Gohan could do anything to him.

"What was that punk? Are you challenging me? I wouldn't do that if I were you…" The leader said in a sinister way and pulled out a sawed off shotgun that was strapped to his back.

"Kick his ass boss!" A man from far back called, too afraid to approach the dangerous looking stranger.

"Hey shut up!" The leader called back. "You're distracting me!" He snapped and turned back to find in alarm that he was no longer holding the shotgun. "What the hell?" and then he saw Gohan holding it in two hands. "HEY! HOW DARE-" but his snarl was cut off as he watched in astonishment and fear as Gohan snapped the shotgun in two like a frail twig and smirked forebodingly.

"I'm sorry, was that yours?" Gohan mocked as he approached the quivering men. The leader backed away but was too angry to flee for his life and pulled out two Uzi's from his trench jacket and unloaded them at the taller man.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The leader cried as he shot both clips dry. The man stopped yelling as he heard the clicking sounds that told him his weapons had no more ammo. When he looked up his face paled and he felt a sickening twist of terror in his gut. Gohan stood there with his arms crossed and a bored look in his face.

"I've had enough of this." Gohan said and appeared in front of the alarmed man, hitting the man with enough force to send him flying into the other men but not enough to kill him. "I suggest you all leave now... BEFORE I GET PISSED OFF!" Gohan roared and watched with a small sense of satisfaction as the men scrambled from sight, two carrying their unconscious leader. Once that job was done Gohan sighed as he relaxed slightly and took off after Bulma's jeep again.

Moments later her found them back at Capsule Corps with Bulma carrying her son into their home. Gohan waited patiently by the window, listening in as Trunks woke up after tossing in his sleep and spoke about Bulma's time machine that was apparently finished already. Gohan smiled slightly as Trunks got scolded softly by his relieved mother. Trunks was going to go back into the past! But first, the boy had to heal and learn how to use the time-machine. Gohan stepped away and ran off stealthily, intending to tell his fiancé the good news.

--

**End A/N:** Woo! Incase anyone asks – No Gohan is not going back with Trunks lol that'd be way too AU… anywho, please read, review, and tell me what you think so far!!


	11. Save The Past

Fated

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z

**A/N:** Oh my gosh! Sorry I haven't updated – I've been helping a friend with his fic and lost track… anywho, this chapter should wrap things up a bit concerning Trunks and Gohan… you'll see. Some Gohan x Videl action! No… it's not what you perverts think… lol

**H-Bomber**: I already explained it; I do not wait to diverge from what is shown in the TV Special. Gohan would have wanted Trunks to go back in time and be at his best with the right mind set against the androids… But I understand that it's frustrating when you want the two together again but I will reunite them, just later when Trunks has done his deed.

**Aaron Leach**: Thank you.

**Linbug**: Yeah! It certainly will be entertaining!!

**Mirai**** Gensao**: That'll come a bit later… all shall be explained :)

**Princesa de la Luna**: But those questions would be huge spoilers! Are you sure you want me to answer them? Lol

**Texaspeach**: Thank you very much! Could you tell me where I messed up on words so I can go back and fix it??

--

"JUST GO SEE HIM ALREADY!" Videl yelled as she tried to land a kick on Gohan, but he was just too fast! Gohan had begun training Videl to use her Ki while she fought for the past week after Gohan had seen Trunks. Gohan could sense that she was capable of being very powerful with the right training and took it upon himself to see that she made it. Videl had mastered controlling her Ki in that short week and even managed to cast an energy blast or two.

Now all she wanted to do was get her stubborn fiancé to open up and explain to her just _why _he wasn't seeing who she _thought _was one of the people he cared so much about. "I can't! If I show up now he might not even want to go into the future!" Gohan protested, knowing it wasn't a very good excuse. It was true that it was one of the things that he was worried about but still, he did not want to let her know that the reason he would not see him was pure guilt.

"But-" Videl tried punching him but missed. "He's like a son to you!" She said and huffed when she could not hit him. Gohan smirked and backed away. Videl tilted her head to the side curiously, she knew that expression… he was plotting something.

"I'll tell you what Videl… If you can manage to hit me I'll go…" Gohan proposed; he grinning inwardly, he knew she could not hit him _but _if she _did _manage to hit him he said that he would "go" not that he would "go and reveal himself". Videl smirked and nodded.

"You're on!" Videl said already in a fighting form, ready to take her fiancé down if necessary. Although Gohan loved her more than life its self he was not about to let win. The two squared off moments later, dodging blows left and right; at one point Gohan stopped attacking altogether, just to make it seem she had the upper hand.

'It's cruel of me...' Gohan dodged a swipe. 'But I can't let her know I can easily overpower her… WOAH!' Gohan craned his entire torso back until his head was almost touching the floor with a finger supporting his weight.

"YAGH!" Videl yelled, trying to punch Gohan's exposed stomach; however, Gohan smirked and used his bent position to back flip. Videl recoiled, barely missing his feet as they shot upwards with his sudden movement. "Grr…" Videl growled and launched herself at him sending him a left hook then a right. Gohan smiled proudly when she began using the techniques he taught her, putting her Ki into each blow.

Videl increased in speed and before she knew it she was chasing Gohan _through the air_ – something she had not done yet. Gohan caught both her fists and motioned her to look down. Videl looked at him with a confused expression but did as she was told; when she realized she was floating well over twenty feet in the air she gasped and attached herself to Gohan.

Gohan laughed softly and set then down gently. "You've flown that high a couple times before? What's wrong?" He asked with amusement. Videl scoffed and pulled away from him, still upset that she could not lay a knuckle on him.

"It's nothing… it's just, I didn't realize we were flying… I was unprepared for the sudden change…" She admitted and glanced at him, he had a smug look. "Don't look so cocky, I'll get you one day…" she growled. Gohan laughed and Videl was half upset when she could not help smile with him, his joy was infectious… she just wished they'd have more care-free days like this but… something terribly wrong always happens these days… whether it was the androids, terrorists, or road bandits…

"Good job Videl… you almost had me there." Gohan said softly. Videl refused to accept the situation that she had lost so she scowled and crossed her arms, turning away from him in frustration. Gohan only smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry… one day I will see him but not now… I will however go and check on them, Trunks should be healed by now." Videl sighed and finally turned to him, giving him a far-away looking expression.

"Okay… just… promise me you'll be careful okay?" Videl said, turning around and walk into his waiting embrace. Gohan gladly wrapped his arms around her, cocooning her and nuzzling his cheek against her hair.

"I promise." He said softly, sighing in content and closing his eyes for a moment, just enjoying how incredibly right his world felt with Videl in his arms. "I love you Videl…" Gohan whispered - he didn't know why he felt like he needed to say it to her; it just seemed natural in that moment. Videl smiled against him, although Gohan and she had told each other a few times before that they shared that feeling they hadn't needed to say it again. They both understood that they loved each others and actions were stronger than words anyway.

"Hmm… how much?" Videl asked craning her head to look up at him with a teasing smile. Gohan looked down and smiled adoringly before leaning down and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. When the need for air became too great they reluctantly pulled away.

"I want to go check on Trunks and Bulma… I'll be back soon to tell you how they are though okay?" Gohan asked, caressing his fingers through her hair. Videl smiled and nodded in agreement, anyway she had errands to run for Harold. Gohan kissed her one last time before breaking away and heading off to tell Harold that he would be gone for a while like before.

As soon as Gohan left the hideout he flew low to the ground and not too fast in order to continue hiding his Ki. He dodged trees, ruined buildings, canyons, and other obstacles until he finally made it close enough to land and run the rest of the way. Gohan could sense Trunks' Ki had grown a lot stronger so he knew that the young man had recovered from his injuries. 'I should have at least helped him in that last fight…' Gohan thought with regret as he crept through the yard.

Gohan found them shortly after in the backyard; he hid as he watched them talk in front of what looked like Bulma's latest invention – the time machine. Trunks wore a black shirt under a blue jacket and dark pants with a sword strapped to his back. Trunks jumped into the machine and seemed to answer Bulma from what they had no doubt been speaking of earlier.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of!" He called before the hatch sealed shut and the machine whirred to life. Gohan watched as amazement as the machine lifted up slowly and then shot up into the sky, with a whirl and a loud pop the machine vanished into thin air. Gohan blinked in surprise, 'so he actually did it? He went into the passed… man… that's cool! Oh this is good! Maybe he'll bring back help! Or come back stronger and be able to defeat the androids? Yes… I'm confident that he'll be able to do it… something tells me he was destined to.' Gohan thought with a proud smile.

Gohan glanced over at Bulma, even though she had a confident smile on her lips he could tell she was suffering and in the brink of collapse. Not only had she lost everyone she loved, including himself – Gohan winced in guilt at the thought – but now she had to give up her son for who knew how long! He watched her shoulders slump and glance around nervously; with Trunks gone she was completely helpless if something or someone were to attack her. She was a strong woman and could defend herself in a fight against a _human _but… if the androids decided to attack? Gohan grimaced and turned to go back to the hideout, he would let Videl know what had happened and then return…

Gohan snuck away, only leaving when he made sure Bulma entered her home safely. As soon as she was out of sight he flew away, knowing she could not sense his Ki. When Gohan returned to the hideout, he let the dogs have a sniff at him before heading down to Videl. He found her helping load one of the only bits of still functional technology, a cargo loader – it was basically a floating flatbed that could be programmed to transport goods to certain places in short distances. "Videl!" Gohan greeted, walking up and kissing her cheek.

"Hey there Gohan! So? How'd it go? You were only gone for an hour…" Videl mentioned, folding her arms and resting her elbows on her hands. Gohan scratched the back of his neck and nodded.

"Yeah… remember when I spoke to you about the time-machine Bulma was making?" Gohan asked in a whisper, not wanting to arouse too much hope if things did not go well, God forbid.

"Yeah… don't tell me Trunks used it!" Videl said excitedly. Gohan smiled and straightened, nodding he motioned her to walk with him. Videl and he walked down the halls slowly, glancing at the families and workers around them.

"So I was thinking… I think now would be a good time to reveal myself hm?" Gohan suggested, smiling at the bright look in Videl's eyes.

"Really?! You're going to stop playing the dead guy now??" She asked half-teasingly. Gohan smiled again and nodded.

"Yeah… not to the androids though… I um, I have a feeling Trunks needs to be the one to destroy them…" Gohan admitted, rubbing his neck again.

"Trunks? Are you sure he'll come back that strong?" Videl asked doubtful. Gohan nodded vigorously.

"Yes! I know he will… he has to, he'll be with my dad!" Gohan answered as they headed toward the entrance of the base.

"Hm, well... if you're sure… so, do you think Bulma Briefs will like me?" Videl asked hopeful. Gohan grinned and nodded.

"She'll love you! Who wouldn't?" Gohan asked with a blush and kissed her cheek. Videl resisted the urge to giggle and punched his shoulder affectionately.

"Thank you – you're sweet." She mentioned just as affectionately. Gohan smiled and led her out, making sure the androids were nowhere in sight before taking off with her by his side. Once the couple reached the grounds about half an hour later they landed softly in the backyard.

"This way…" Gohan said leading the way. He tried to open the door but noticed it was locked. 'Hm, at least she doesn't leave to door open now…' he thought and knocked. Gohan braced himself for the reaction to his shocking and sudden appearance, what he received was exactly what he was expecting. Bulma opened the door and stared at Gohan for a few seconds, unable to register his presence right away. Gohan stood there with a sheepish look. "Um… hey there Bulma… long time no see?" Gohan said guiltily, and then he got the expected reaction.

Bulma broke down in tears and ran into his waiting arms. "Gohan! Oh Gohan you're alive! You're really alive!!" Bulma sobbed against him. Gohan smiled and engulfed her with his much bigger body, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Hey, hey… shhh, it's okay… I'm sorry I worried you and Trunks so much… please forgive me for not coming sooner… I was afraid I'd get in the way of Trunks' progress… I'm really sorry…" Gohan whispered softly, stroking his old friend's hair and patting her back.

"You jerk… you're such a jerk…" Bulma cried but didn't pull away. To her, Gohan was always like a little brother, even if he towered over her. When he had "died" there wasn't a night for a year that she did not sob herself to sleep, she knew it upset Trunks but she couldn't help it! Gohan only smiled guiltily and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… I am a jerk… I'm sorry…" Gohan admitted. About twenty minutes later Bulma had calmed down enough to eventually detach herself from him and wipe her tears.

"Don't ever do that again got it?!" She threatened. Gohan grinned and nodded eagerly.

"Of course!" He agreed and glanced at Videl. Videl smiled and walked over to them.

"And who might this be?" Bulma asked, drying her tears and smiling at the guest.

"Hello, my name is Videl Satan…" Videl said, shaking Bulma's offered hand.

"Satan… Satan… why doest that name ring a bell?" Bulma asked, scratching her hair in thought.

Videl blinked in shock. "Satan… as in, daughter of Hercule Satan? The champion of the world's martial arts tournament? The strongest man in the world? Well… besides Gohan that is…" Videl added with an affectionate smile at her fiancé.

"Oh! I see… well, it's nice to meet you… You must be Gohan's friend then?" Bulma asked, unable to imagine Gohan who had no time between his training and battles with the androids to find love could have a girlfriend.

"She's my fiancé." Gohan stated simply, like it was the more common thing for him in the world.

"FIANCE?!" Bulma shrieked in shock. "Oh gosh! Congratulations!! Wow!! I can't believe it! Little Gohan is going to get married! With such a pretty young woman too." Bulma added with a smile and a nod at Videl who blushed at the compliment and smiled back. Gohan laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yup… Um… Say Bulma…"Gohan began uneasily. Bulma looked up at him in inquiry.

"Yes Gohan?" Bulma asked curiously.

"I heard that your have a gravity-simulation-chamber? Could that be used to train in?" he asked innocently. Bulma blinked and tilted her head to the side questioningly.

"Yes it could… would you like to use it?" She asked slowly, having an idea what he might be planning.

"Yeah! If it's not too much trouble… I'd have to stick around here for a while, though I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you wouldn't mind that right?"

"Of course not! Sure! I'd love for you to stay a while!" She said happily.

"Great! What about you Videl?" Gohan asked, turning to his fiancé with a hopeful look. Videl rolled her eyes but smiled affectionately.

"Sure Gohan… If it means keeping you from killing yourself…" Videl said teasingly but Gohan looked affronted.

"Hey! That's not very nice." He said and both women laughed softly. And so it was settled, Gohan and Videl were to stay in one of the many rooms in Capsule Corps while Gohan trained but… would he be able to handle his training? …Or would it be too much for him?

--

**End A/N: **Aww! Another happy reunion! This story is full of those… XD


	12. Gravity Kills

Fated

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z

**A/N:** Hm, I'm getting worried… the frequency at which I receive glorious reviews is dropping… Am I really doing that poorly? I certainly hope not… Well, enjoy the chapter!! This chapter was more or less inspired by Breaking Benjamin's "Blow Me Away"

**Aaron Leach**: Why thank ya!.

**H-bomber**: I'm glad you approve XD

**Linbug**: Ya I tried to capture her personality, I hope I did well lol

**G. Login**: I'm certainly glad you think so!

**Princesa de la Luna**: Hahaha thanks, and I hope I answered your questions well lol :P

--

Gohan glanced around the gravity chamber thoughtfully. "Red tiles… and white paneled walls, nice combo!" Gohan said out loud as he admired the décor. He walked toward the center and titled his head in curiosity. 'Hmm, that must be the control…' He mused as he stood in front of the machine in the center of the room. "Set to normal…" He looked over to the far side of the panel and noticed a knob. "Time to test her out!" He announced to no one and turned the knob until the numbers on the screen rose to the number 10.

When the gravity settled Gohan back flipped away from the controls and began his attack on his invisible enemy; so far he didn't feel much difference at all. 'Well this won't do.' He thought and walked back to the controls, increasing it to twice that much and began training once more. "Argh, still nothing…" He muttered and stood straight again, glancing at the controls thoughtfully. 'My dad trained much higher than twenty… I wonder if I could too?' He pondered to himself as he made his way to the controls once more.

"Let's see…" The numbers on the machine slowly went up, passing thirty… forty… fifty… Gohan began to feel the strain but he did not stop there. Sixty… Seventy… Eighty… Gohan _should have _stopped now that the force of the gravity was making it difficult to stand steady but he went on. Ninety… One Hundred. "AHH!" Gohan felt himself collapse to his knees and winced as pain shot up his legs.

"Alright… much better…" He gasped and rose to his feet shakily. "I can hardly move but… I have to… get used to it!" He said and crawled further away from the machine. He positioned himself in a push-up position and began his training, feeling the sweat run down his body with each lift. 'My heart is going to beat clean out of my chest!' he thought as he continued his exercises. After half an hour of training he felt himself slipping.

Gohan gasped and groaned in pain as he struggled to lift his heavy weight. "Good God… did… dad… struggle… this much when… he trained to… fight Freeza?" Gohan said aloud and panted with the effort but did not stop. At 100x the gravity of earth his body felt like lead and every tiny movement made his muscles scream in pain. 'I should have trained under seventy-five first…' Gohan thought woefully but would _not _give up! He toyed with the idea of going Super-Saiyan but that would make it much too easy.

About two and a half hours later he could no longer withstand the strain anymore and so he slowly made his way to the controls. Gohan gasped in shock when he lowered the gravity back to normal too fast and felt himself double over, panting as the sudden lack of pressure made his head swim and eyes dizzy. 'Note to self… think before I do something…' he thought and let himself collapse against the machine, resting his back against the column. "Now that was some great exercise!" He said and laughed with glee. 'At this rate, I may yet become stronger than dad!' he thought and let sleep overtake him.

When consciousness returned to him Gohan's eyes fluttered open to gaze at a heavenly sight. "Videl… what are you doing her?" he asked groggily. Said crime-fighter smile affectionately and ran her hand through his short hair.

"You've been in here all day… Would you care to join us for dinner?" She asked, moving away a bit so he could pull himself to his feat. Videl resisted the sudden urge to run her hands down her fiancé's chiseled abdomen and turned to lead him out.

"Wait a sec." Gohan said grabbing her arm gently and pulling her against him. Videl braced her hands on his chest and looked up at him questioningly. "Don't I get a better greeting than that?" He asked with a playful smile. Videl smiled right back and ran her hands through his hair once more as she pulled his head down, letting their lips caress before pulling away and smirking.

"Better?" She asked and yelped when Gohan wrapped his arms around her middle and lifted her up.

"Yeah! Much." Gohan said and laughed joyfully. Videl gazed down at him lovingly and stroked his scalp again; she loved it when he smiled and laughed, it made her forget the reality they lived in and she cherished it as much as she could. Gohan placed her back down on her feet and gave her a questioning look. "Are you okay? You have a far away look…" He asked - concern dripping from his voice. Videl smiled and shook her head, dismissing his worry.

"I'm fine, just admiring your smile… it really suits you, you know." She admitted, loving the blush that tinted his cheek. "Now come on, you're hungry, I'm hungry, Bulma's hungry, let's go eat already!" She said and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room.

"Woah!" Gohan called from the force of Videl's tug. "I'm coming I'm coming!" He laughed. The three dined happily, chatting about anything they could think about that did not relate to the androids. The radio was kept off and there was a semblance of peace in the large, dome-shaped manor. Later that night Bulma resisted sleep - afraid that the nightmares of her Gohan or her son dying would keep her from peace - so instead she continued to work on her technology. Gohan and Videl slept as peaceful as the world would allow them; taking comfort in that they slept in the arms of the one they loved.

Two days later Gohan made his way to the gravity room again after eating a truck-load of food and kissing the two women on the cheek. When Gohan set the machine to 100 again he was very pleased when the gravity did not bother him as much as it did before. 'Excellent…' He thought as he began to train harder and faster than he had the first time. Hours later, after taking a break and a nap with Videl, he returned and almost felt normal in the heavy gravity.

"Alright… So I mastered a hundred times earth's gravity… how about I try a little higher?" Gohan walked over to the machine and glanced down where it said 100. He moved the knob until it said 200 and waited for the machine to do its thing. Gohan gasped and collapsed to the floor with the weight created. "Jeez!!" he growled and forced himself to his feet. "I will not be defeated… by… gravity!" he said through gritted teeth and almost unsteadily walked over to a pull-up bar.

As Gohan trained, he felt like he did when he trained under 100 but he decides that it was not _that _bad… The training went on like that for three more day. On the fourth he took a break and decided he could keep himself busy while Videl went to give a friendly report to Harold, by helping Bulma with relocating equipment. "So are you sure that's not too heavy for you?" Bulma asked as she watched in amazement as Gohan carried her latest project, which was almost as big as a house and made of steel, to one of her hangers.

"Aw it's fine Bulma really! This is as light as a feather for me; I won't get hurt I promise." He said setting the five-ton hunk of metal and wires down in an empty spot in the large hanger. "What are you building this time anyway?" He asked as he glanced up at the skeleton of when looked like another time-machine.

"Well… it was an old project of my dad's originally… it's a spaceship, I'm trying to resurrect his plans for it. Who knows, maybe it'll take us to new Namek?" She commented. Gohan was about to respond when the radio that had been set outside so they could hear music as they worked beeped and a news reporter began speaking.

"Horrible news! Forgive me my dear listeners but it seems one of the many secret refugee camps that house thousands of people from all over the world has been discovered! Earlier this morning our brave remaining enforcers went out to the southern section of the city where it was located to search for survivors… they found none… terrible news… will nothing stop their carnage?" The reported said in a dire voice. Bulma glanced over at Gohan in alarm, Gohan vibrated with fury and his power whipped around him.

"Hold on Gohan, calm down…" Bulma advised gently but her words fell on deaf ears. Gohan roared with anger and felt his power explode around him, ripping the earth until he floated over a crater. When he had calmed enough to land on turned soil near the crater and where Bulma sat in shock where she had been thrown, Gohan's hair stood up on end and was now gold, he glanced over at Bulma with teal eyes and blinked in shock when he saw not fear but awe in her eyes. "Gohan… you're… you're lit up like a Christmas tree!" She said pointing at the violent electricity that swirled around him.

Gohan looked around himself and then realized how powerful he felt. He looked at his hands, feeling raw power coarse through his veins. 'This is… incredible…' He thought wide-eyed. Bulma stood and approached him.

"Gohan. I understand you're angry but you can't go out there…" She said.

"BUT! VIDEL-"

"Is in the WEST part of the city… that wasn't her refugee camp…" Bulma said and smiled at his clearly relieved look. "Now, calm down would you? YOU'RE DESTROYING MY GARDEN!" She screamed. Gohan ducked almost submissively and let his powers dissipate, returning him to his normal state.

"Ah… Sorry about that Bulma…" He replied sheepishly. Bulma sighed in annoyance and waved her hand.

"It's fine. Look, Gohan, I think that training of yours is really paying off! I've never seen you look so dangerously-powerful… If you keep it up I think you could have an excellent chance at defeating the androids! I wouldn't be surprised if you could do it now though." Bulma complimented and turned to tend to her ruined yard. "Just stay away from my backyard if you're going to do that again." She growled and walked off. Gohan stood there, staring at his hands. Gohan liked the idea of possibly being strong enough to defeat whatever threat that comes along, including the androids and decided to train more.

He reentered the gravity room and stared at its controls. He set it to 250 and gasped as it weighed him down, "Okay…" He muttered, resisting the urge to gasp, "I must try harder than this… I _must _become stronger!!" He growled and made his way painfully to the center controls. Gohan perspired in effort and doubt as he began to turn the knob again until it said 300. "AHH!" Gohan felt his body slam to the ground, watching as the air around him shifted and the white walls turned red. "This… may… be… too… much!" Gohan said hoarsely.

Gohan began his slow and painful training. He was happy when Videl returned the next day and did not let her go the rest of the day, keeping her in his arms to reassure himself that she was indeed safe and alive. Videl had not minded, loving the feel of strength and security in his embrace but the next day she sent him back to training. She loved him but she decided it was better to keep him occupied or else his mind would start wandering toward dark thoughts, thoughts of destruction and battles…

Gohan was pleased when he began to become accustomed to even 300x earth's gravity. Even if it stressed his muscles to the point where they would not stop twitching for an entire day he kept on going. A few days later Gohan felt he had mastered the training, being able to do ten thousand pushups and sprint around the room fairly easily. 'Thank you Dr. Calvin… this serum must really be helping me out…' Gohan thought one night as he noticed he healed a lot quicker now than he had before he met Videl and got his arm back.

A few days later Gohan was in the gravity room like always, training and exercising after a large breakfast. "Alright! I think I have three-hundred down pretty well!" Gohan said as he kicked and punched an imaginary enemy with incredible speed and only a bit of pain and effort. It had been a week since he began training under three-hundred times earth's gravity and had to stop himself several times when he heard the news speak about the Android's latest attacks. So far he had been good and stayed with Videl and Bulma at Capsule Corps, even being visited by his mother and grandfather eased the burden in his heart. Now that his training was paying off he decided it was best to step it up a bit. "Let's see how high this thing can go…" Gohan mused as he walked over to the machine. "Five-Hundred? This isn't so bad… I wonder if this is al-"

Gohan felt his body buckle and slam against the floor. 'No!' He thought in panic when he could not move a muscle. Gohan groaned in pain, feeling even his hair crushing his skull. 'Damnit… I think I over did it…' he thought, unable to open his mouth. Gohan gasped unwillingly as the tears of pain that slid down his cheeks left marks. The gravity, it seemed, was slowly beginning to kill him…

"AHHHHHH!" Gohan screamed, his torn body unwilling to allow so much pain anymore, resulting in him loosing control and powering up. Gohan screamed as his body surged with power. He could not stop himself as he felt the torrent whirl around him violently, beginning to tear apart the gravity room and everything around him. He screamed as he began to surpass his previous Super-Saiyan ascension, as soon as he seemingly reached his peak the gravity room could not withstand it any longer, resulting in a huge explosion. Before his world went black Gohan felt his hair lengthen and stand on end and his face twist into something more jagged.

"Would you like two sugars or thr-" Suddenly Bulma's question was interrupted by a sudden explosion in the backyard.

"Androids?!" Videl gasped as the two women made their way to the source as cautiously as they could. "Oh no! Gohan!" Videl cried as the two ran to the obliterated Gravity Chamber to find Gohan lying half-naked on the rubble.

"Maybe… five-hundred… was too much…" Gohan gasped before blacking out again.

Bulma, having had experience in healing Gohan and her son over the years, patched up Gohan and helped heal him while Videl helped around the house and kept her company. Gohan slept for 2 days straight; during those days Videl and Bulma conversed over their experiences and experiences with Gohan until they both understood each other and the way they thought of the wounded man in the next room. Both women loved him, each in their different manner.

Three days after the explosion Bulma stopped herself in mid sentence as she sat across Videl and looked over to the door to where Gohan slept. "I think he's waking up." She announced and stood up from the table.

"Oh good, give him a slap for me okay?" Videl said in a drawl and leaned back against her chair. Bulma smirked and walked over to the room, noticing her patient turning his head to the side and frowning. Bulma sat next to the bed and waited for him to open his eyes. When he did she smiled down at him.

"Gohan…" Bulma began as Gohan's eyes slid open. "That was some stupid stunt you pulled." Bulma scolded, receiving a shamefaced look from the young man she saw as a little brother.

"Yeah…" He agreed and glanced at Videl who stood at the doorway. She gave him a look that said they would have a "chat" later before smiling and walking off again. With Videl away Bulma decided that she could ask Gohan the question that's been bothering her ever since she and Videl found him and she tended to his wounds.

"Um, Gohan… I've been meaning to ask you… have you looked at your… back… in the mirror before?" She asked tentatively. Gohan blinked in sleepy confusion and shrugged, wincing in pain from the sudden movement.

"Um… not really… why would I look at my back? Why do you ask?" He asked. Bulma crossed her arms and stared at him thoughtfully.

'So he _doesn't_ know does he… maybe its best he finds out on his own.' She thought before smiling and waving her hand in dismissal. "Oh it's nothing, I was just curious is all… uh… not many people do you know?" Bulma said, attempting to deter him, Gohan however was gullible enough to take her seriously.

"Is it a bad thing? Should I check on my back more often?" He asked sincerely. Bulma groaned and smacked her hand over her face.

"NO Gohan… Just forget I said anything! Gosh you're so much like your dad sometimes…" She said with a tired sigh. Gohan blinked in confused again and shrugged.

"Alright, I guess…" He said, "Say… you think I could have some food?" He asked with a sheepish grin when his stomach gave a loud roar.

"Yup… like father like son like I always say…" After a huge meal in which neither women could get Gohan to say a word as he ate, Gohan sat there and let Videl chew him out, screaming at him for being so reckless and trying to get himself killed. Gohan stayed silent as she screamed, he agreed with her but he knew if he were to get stronger, he'd have to do it the hard way… and this was it.

"NO! Don't go back! You'll kill yourself!!" Videl protested as she tried fruitlessly to pull a determined Gohan back from heading toward the newly fixed gravity machine. She could not believe it, after yelling at him for nearly an hour he was STILL going to go and kill himself in the dreadful machine.

"Relax! I won't break it this time! I feel a LOT stronger than I did before. I know I can handle it… I won't hurt myself and I won't make it explode again." He said with an amused and reassuring smile.

"You had better not. That equipment wasn't cheap back when we _could _afford to buy and replace technology." Bulma grumbled. Suffice it to say, Gohan realized as he trained that he had become much, _much _stronger than his father was; part of him ached with that thought but the other was thrilled and excited. After becoming accustomed with five-hundred times earth's gravity and testing his new power out he noticed that perhaps something was not normal… after all, a half-Saiyan should _not _be able to ascend as high as he did… that's what Vegeta always said anyway, that a half-Saiyan would never be able to surpass a full-Saiyan …and yet… he did… what was going on?

--

**End A/N: **Woohoo! I bet you all are dying to see Gohan fight now!! Too bad he's so stubborn about letting Trunks handle the androids :P Hmm… what IS going on with him? He shouldn't be able to be that strong eh? ;) That mystery shall be revealed in the next exciting chapter!! Stay tuned and please comment on what you think about this so far!!


	13. Explanations

Fated

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z

**A/N:** Here I go again! Hopefully this chapter answers a few questions!

**Warning**: A small lime in this chapter, nothing too bad.

**H-Bomber**: Well, consider this… according to the official DBZ guide; Gohan's mystic powers out-class that of a Super-Saiyan 3… If you say he seems almost as powerful as mystic Gohan then it's a good thing lol ;) considering what he _is_ now…

**Aaron Leach**: Thank ya.

**Linbug**: Yeah, he's a stubborn one eh? You'll know soon enough what I have planned :D

**Princesa de la Luna**: You're very welcome! I'll try.

--

It had almost been a week since Gohan decided his training was over for the time being; he now sat with Videl at the refuge, watching her speak to Harold about the possibility of having to relocate the camp again, so far Harold had flat-out refused it, saying that if the androids wanted to attack then so be it, they would defend themselves to the death. Videl had not been a happy camper after hearing him say that and literally dragged Gohan out.

"The nerve of that man!" Videl growled as Gohan regained control of his hand and stuck them in his pockets as they walked.

"They must be tired of having to move so much… it's hard on them you know, having to leave memories and warmth to go trudging through ruined landscapes for the _possibility_ of finding a new refuge camp…" Gohan reminded. Videl sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"Yes, you're right… but… it just doesn't seem, well, _smart_ to stay if you know the inevitable is death… ah, anyway, let's not talk about this right now, it's giving me migraines." Videl sighed again and rubbed her temples. Gohan nodded and crossed his arms; he then remembered he had been wanting to ask Videl about the serum and its possible affects on his training.

"Um, hey Videl… is it possible that the… restorative properties of that serum Dr. Calvin gave me did something to my power?" He asked slowly. Videl blinked in surprise and studied him, stopping with him in the hallway to give him her attention.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Well… I experienced some pretty weird things as I was training… I feel, I don't know… like it multiplied my power or did something bigger to me… I'm not sure how to explain it…" He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hm, well, let's go to the lab and run some tests on you, maybe we'll be able to discover what's up with you there?" She suggested and led the way. Once at the lab they were both relieved when the staff was off taking a break so there was no one there to bother them. "Um, okay, I'm not a doctor or scientist or anything but I've spent enough time around these guys to know a bit, let me take a sample of your blood okay?" she asked. Gohan nodded his approval and watched her walk over to a glass cabinet, take out a syringe, and sterilize it.

"Go easy on me okay?" Gohan said with a half-nervous smile; even though needles did not bother him he was aware that Videl was still a little put off by Harold's decision to stay. Videl rolled her eyes as she walked over to him and gripped Gohan's offered arm. A few seconds later Videl took his blood and walked over to a microscope. She readied his blood on a sample dish and peered into the machine.

"Whoa! …What in the world?" She muttered, zooming in with the microscope. "This doesn't look human at all…" She said, straightening herself to give Gohan a curious look. "You said you're half-human right? Your blood cells should look remotely human, shouldn't they?" She asked him cautiously.

"Yes…" He confirmed slowly, standing and walking over to her.

"Well, I can tell you this much, in this sample there isn't _a trace_ of human genes in those cells…" She finished, stepping back to let him look. "They look completely alien…" Gohan peered in and his jaw dropped a fraction – she was completely right! He remembered when he was little he had done an experiment with his mom when he was studying micro-biology… they had each put down a sample of blood on his junior chemistry set microscope, they each had human cells, even if his were a little different… but… these cells, they looked completely _Saiyan_.

"But… that's impossible! Right??" Gohan asked, looking over to her for answers. Videl crossed her arms and let her gaze drop in thought.

"No necessarily… When the scientists were developing the serum and tested it on mutts or half-breed dogs they discovered that after their limbs grew back the serum did _more _than it was engineered to do – I think I heard them say that what would sometimes happen was that it would kill the weaker genes in the dog and multiply the dominant one, in other words, a mutt would become a pure-breed after a few weeks… Gohan… I think… you're a full-fledged Saiyan now." Videl finished, looking up at him in wide-eyed awe. Gohan's own eyes were wide as she explained and he ran a hand down his face in thought.

"That's incredible… That explains a lot… like how I felt so much bigger when I woke up the day I got my arm back and how much stronger I began to feel as the days went by before my training… and now, during my training I surpass my previous limits… yeah, it all makes sense now… what I don't understand is, shouldn't I have regenerated _all _of my lost limbs?" Gohan asked. Videl titled her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well… every Saiyan or half-Saiyan is born with a tail and unless it is removed at birth it stays with them through their lives… mine was removed when I was a boy because of um, well, I can't really remember why but all I know is I got it removed… shouldn't I have regenerated it?" He asked. Videl frowned thoughtfully and walked over to him.

"I'm not sure, maybe… Dr. Calvin didn't really give you enough serum to regenerate two, but then again you're a special case… let's see, remove your shirt." She ordered, eyeing his shirt that went over his pants, blocking her from viewing if what she suspected was true. Gohan shrugged and removed his shirt as Videl cleaned up her little experiment.

"I have a feeling you like ordering me to strip eh?" Gohan teased as he tossed his shirt on the chair behind him. Videl blushed and scolded at him.

"Cut it out… now turn around." She barked, trying desperately to hide her blush but failing. Gohan laughed but did as he was told. Videl walked closer and inspected his back; she was alarmed by what she found.

"What did you –WHOA!" Gohan jumped mid-sentence when Videl reached down his pants and pulled something out. He turned his head as far back as he could and his eyes widened when he saw Videl examining a _tail_ with great interest. Gohan turned, his tail long enough to stay in her gentle grasp as he did so. "My tail… it grew back…" he muttered in astonishment.

"I can't believe it… you actually have a tail…" Videl said, blushing and letting go of the furry appendage when she realized she had been petting him and could have sworn she felt him shiver beneath her fingertips. "Sorry about that…" she muttered. Gohan's gaze softened and he experimentally coiled and uncoiled his tail before wrapping it around his middle again.

"It's fine Videl, I don't really mind… hmm; no wonder I felt something weird whenever I changed clothes…" Gohan mentioned and crossed his arms, frowning slightly. "What I don't understand is how it could have taken three years for me to actually notice it…" he grumbled, scoffing at the ridiculous idea that it would take that long.

"Well… maybe you didn't notice it because it took a while to actually grow back? Remember, they gave you only enough serum to regenerate one limb; seeing as the serum regenerated _two_ is amazing." Videl explained. Gohan sighed and nodded, knowing she was right. Videl walked closer to him and traced her fingers down his abdomen, noticing for the first time in a week just how much he had bulked up since he began his training. Gohan watched her as she admired him, feeling a blush creep to his cheeks; even after three years of being with her she still made his head swim.

"May I?" Videl asked as her fingers hovered over his tail. Gohan raised an eyebrow but uncoiled his tail, letting her stroke his fur again. "So soft…" She murmured as she ran her fingers delicately along his tail. Gohan sighed in content, feeling much like a dog or cat would if their fur was stroked. Videl let Gohan wrap his tail around his middle again before wrapping her arms around him; meeting his lips as he leaned down to kiss her. "Wait…" Videl said, placing her hand over his to stop him as he reached down her jeans slowly. "Not here…" she said softly, tugging him to follow her. Gohan put his shirt on again and followed her.

As soon as they reached her room and the door was shut Videl gasped in surprise when Gohan suddenly pusher her against the wall and caged her in his arms as he lay a trail of hot kisses down her neck. Videl sighed happily and ran her fingers along his scalp, aware that he was unbuttoning her shirt as he continued his trail of kisses down her body. Gohan moved his hands down her body to take a hold of her bottom, hoisting her up and wrapping her legs around him. Videl gave him a smoldering smile as he carried them to the bed, resting a hand against her back as he lay her down. As clothing was removed the lovers became tangled together, molding their bodies together as they made love.

Videl knew Gohan's stamina could very well last an entire week so she was more than grateful when he stopped, obviously aware how spent she was. Gohan smiled and lay there with Videl curled to his side, their legs still tangled. "Videl?" Gohan began, Videl shifted slightly, gazing up at him without moving her head from his chest.

"Hmm?" She answered sleepily.

"Would you… would you consider having kids …with me?" Gohan asked tentatively. Videl beamed up at him and nodded her head against him.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "I would love to but… preferably when this is all over, right?" Videl said.

"Oh yeah, of course, if we have kids… what should we name them? I mean, I know it's a bit early to start thinking so much about it but… it'd be nice to know what to call them… you know?" Gohan asked with a gentle smile. Videl smiled back just as affectionately and kisses his chest.

"Yeah, I agree… how about, if we have a son… we name him… Goku?" Videl suggested, smiling lovingly and feeling pleased when Gohan's eyes softened to the point where they were shimmering.

"That's… I love that idea but… I… I don't know if… if I'd want anyone to replace my dad just yet… even if it's just a name…" Gohan said, feeling a tear slide down his cheek. Videl smiled sadly and leaned up to kiss cheek where the tear had fallen before settling in his arms again.

"I understand." She said softly, caressing his hair gently. "And if we have a daughter? What would you like to name her?" Videl asked, letting him pick a name this time. Gohan thought for a moment, furrowing his brows slightly as he went over a list of names in his head.

"How about… Pan?" He suggested. Videl grinned and nodded.

"Yeah! I like that one! Great choice Gohan." Videl said, kissing him again.

"Mmm… be careful Videl… unless you want to get some sleep tonight I'd be careful how much you encourage me…" Gohan growled teasingly and smiled at the blush that crossed his fiancé's cheeks. And so, the couple settled down and slept peacefully, unaware that in another time one of the most terrifying villains had just been destroyed by a small eleven year old boy…

It seemed, time was catching up with them…

--

**End A/N: **Woo, more twists! So, he's now completely Saiyan eh? Who would have thought… Next chapter is the one I think you've all been waiting for… TRUNKS' RETURN!! Woohoo! I wonder how he'll react to Gohan?? Stay tuned and review please!!


	14. Free The Future

Fated

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z I also do not own most of the first sentences…

**A/N:** Here it is folks! The chapter you've all been waiting for!!

**Aaron Leach**: Thanks, I'll try.

**Dan**: What on earth are you talking about? I never heard such a thing? Keep in mind the events of GT do not exist in my head nor do they in this or any of my stories; anything you might have known about the characters or events in GT could be different in my stories… such as that little problem with Videl? Anyway, Videl DOES have a child does she not? Is it not a fact that Pan is indeed born? Well there you have it :P now, I won't say if she is or not however… you'll just have to wait and see…

**Linbug**: Hehe thank you! It was a nice twist wasn't it?

**Simba-rulz**: Ah well thanks for clearing that up… I'm not sure where I got the notion that they were related but oh well… I wasn't saying that that was what happened; I was saying that the "inferior" "breed" looses its inferiority… not that they are inferior… I _was _going to say "a house cat turns into a lion" but that's just preposterous no? I suppose I could go back and change it… dunno what I'd change it to though lol I only used that because I was stumped for a good example XD

**G. Login**: LOL no, the serum has _only_ the restorative _properties_ of piccolo's blood, not the DNA it self… as explained, so he is not "part Namek" and he does _not _go Super Saiyan 2 in the TV special because he never gets to train with Goku in the Time Chamber before the fight with Perfect Cell… that never happened in that timeline. It is also explained in the TV special that Gohan becomes Super Saiyan because of the rage he feels after seeing his friends die by the hands of the androids, otherwise he would not have been a Super Saiyan, he wouldn't have had that training with Goku that turned him into one. Believe me, I thought of that stuff before I wrote it.

--

It had been two months since Trunks had left. Although peace has been restored in the present, the future in which Trunks came was still a very bleak place. No one knew where androids 17 and 18 were going to strike next; the people were living in constant fear. An explosion shook a small city and people ran for their lives from the inferno as two solitary figures emerged, determined to wreck chaos.

As the androids destroyed the city and killed the people Trunks finally made it back from helping to save the past. After reuniting with his mother after months of being away he discovered that the androids were nearby… wrecking havoc… he would put a stop to them!! Trunks rushed off with the intent of making scrap-metal out of the overgrown robots.

Meanwhile Gohan had been visiting the refuge with Videl. They had just settled down in the canteen area to enjoy dinner when Gohan suddenly stood, his face in alarm. Videl questioned him but all he said was that he sensed a power level and one higher than anyone he knew; with that Gohan headed off, reassuring Videl that it could not be the androids for they did not have Ki. Videl protested but Gohan was already off, flying as fast as he could in the direction of the power-source.

As Gohan flew he stopped in mid-flight and watched in utter amazement as the incredible power he felt materialized into his "little brother" …Trunks. Gohan could not believe his eyes and felt the pride he held for the boy swell almost to the point of bursting. 'He's… changed so much…' Gohan thought as he followed his old friend close by, careful to hide his Ki.

When Gohan reached the city and hid from the androids he saw android 17 about to kill a defenseless – even though the man had a pistol – old man. He was just about to charge in there and break his own rule but realized a moment later when Trunks shot a warning blast at the android that he didn't need to intervene.

Gohan watched in astonishment as Trunks fought the androids, dodging hits and blows with ease and making them seem like play things. Trunks toyed only so long with the androids and Gohan felt a stab of guilt when Trunks blasted android 18 into oblivion and cried out that it was a victory for him… for Gohan who supposedly died. He felt equally guilty when the fight had finally ended and Trunks looked up into the sky… Gohan knew that Trunks had done this not only for the world but for him… Trunks had avenged him, and in a way, it was true. Gohan very well might have died by their hands and to Trunks he did…

'Good job little brother…' Gohan thought, feeling tears weld in his eyes from the overwhelming pride he had for him. Gohan followed him back to Capsule Corps only long enough to see him make it safely back, not that the boy needed it anymore, and then he smiled and took off back to the refuge, intending to describe the good news to his fiancé.

Videl had been awaiting Gohan's return from checking out the new and strangely powerful Ki signature and paced in the front, ignoring the worried whines of the dogs that guarded the entrance. The dogs must have picked a familiar scent up for their tongues suddenly lolled and they began wagging their tails; this made the two guards who stood nearby relax but Videl was too worried about Gohan possibly getting himself killed if it was a trick from the androids… Suddenly the door burst open, Videl had her pistol out and ready to blast away seconds later, it was an instinct and she was damn glad she did not have an itchy trigger-finger. "Gohan?" She questioned, lowering her weapon that was pointed right between that Saiyan's eyes.

"Videl! He did it! He actually did it!" Said man cried happily - momentarily oblivious to the pistol that had been aimed at his face. Videl holstered her weapon and walked up to her thankfully still alive fiancé.

"What are you talking about?" She asked curiously. Gohan was more than enthusiastic to reply.

"Trunks! He came back! He defeated the androids! _Easily_!" He said, nearly rocking on his heels. Videl frowned thoughtfully and shook her head; that couldn't be right?

"What?! You're kidding! Wow!! This is incredible!" She said, astonished by the very thought. Gohan nodded excitedly, his expression looking very much like a boy who discovered treasure.

"Yeah! Come on, let's go see him."

"What? Really? You're actually going to show yourself after three year of being a stubborn jerk?" Videl asked incredulously. Gohan had the good graces to look sheepish and guilty.

"Um… yeah… sorry about that…" He apologized; Videl scoffed and smirked at him.

"Don't apologize to _me_; you have to apologize to _him_."

"Yes, of course, now come on!" Gohan said excitedly and took her hand, dragging her along. Videl laughed at how much Gohan appeared to be a little boy wanting to show off the treasure he just discovered. And maybe… maybe it _was _treasure – to Gohan seeing the closest thing to come as a little brother, or more, grow up and overcome a huge obstacle was an enormous treasure.

As the couple flew through the sky Gohan's excited attitude slowly began to diminish as he realized just how serious showing himself to the young man would be. His face contorted to a seriousness Videl only witnessed when Gohan spoke of the androids or any other menace that threatened the world he loved. "I'm sure he'll understand… he'll forgive you." Videl said, trying to soothe the man's fears. Gohan sighed and shook his head, knowing full well he didn't deserve the boy's forgiveness.

When they had found him Trunks had returned to Capsule Corps and was helping his mother unload supplies from their jeep. Bulma smiled mysteriously and left them, motioning Videl to follow. Trunks frowned quizzically and turned to where his mother was walked, he saw her lead a stranger into the house. Then, when Trunks looked further to the side, where the woman had walked from he saw _him_…

Trunks stared at Gohan who stood there looking serious and hopeful in mute shock. Moments later he snapped out of his daze and his eyes began to water. "G-Gohan? You're alive?" Trunks whispered, unable to believe what his eyes were telling him.

"Yes… I'm sorry I didn't come earlier Trunks…" Gohan said sheepishly; he expected Trunks to react like everyone else who saw him alive and well, to break down in tears and run over to him but… what Trunks _did _do surprised Gohan so much he was caught completely off guard. Trunks, with tears still streaming down his face, roared in anger and powered-up to super-Saiyan. He flew at top speed and smashed his fist against Gohan's jaw so hard that it sent the older Saiyan flying backwards and skidding across the ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" Trunks wailed, flying at him again, this time Gohan was prepared and defended himself from Trunks' onslaught. "How could you put me through torment for three years? What the hell is the matter with you!?" Trunks howled trying his hardest to beat Gohan to a pulp. Gohan dodged Trunks but was surprised by how deadly the boy had become.

"Trunks! Please calm down!" Gohan said, trying to speak over Trunks' rage. Trunks snarled and shot Ki blasts but Gohan slapped them away as he flew back, trying to dodge the younger man.

"I hate you! I hate you!!" Trunks said as he rammed himself into Gohan, smashing his head against the older Saiyan's chest. Gohan caught Trunks, unfazed by the attack and held his quaking form. Trunks finally did break down, weeping and punching his old master's chest. Gohan set them both down on the ground, continuing to hold Trunks by the arms. Trunks eventually reverted back to his normal state, stopped hitting him and slumped against Gohan's chest - letting the much bigger man cradle him and hug him.

"I'm sorry little brother… I really _really_ am… I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but… please…" Gohan said, feeling his own tears roll down his cheeks.

"Why… why didn't you ever show me that you were still alive? Why did you put me through such misery? I thought you were dead! I wanted find the androids and let them kill me so I could be with you! Why? WHY?" Trunks sobbed, not caring if he sounded like he did when he was fourteen. Gohan sighed shakily and held the boy tighter.

"Because when I saw you transform… I-I knew there was nothing left I could teach you… nothing more that I already didn't know… I became useless to you… I saw your progress and knew that if I interfered it would have been for nothing… you had a drive, a purpose, and it made you strong – now look at what you did! You became stronger than I was and defeated the androids easily! You have no idea how proud I am of you." Gohan said as he wept. Trunks looked up at the sincerely guilty and proud look in his mentor's eyes and his rage subsided.

"But… Gohan… you aren't useless to me! You're my best friend! My brother! My master!" Trunks said as he finally got control over his self. Gohan smiled sadly and wiped his own tears away.

"Thank you… it means a lot to hear that from you…" Gohan said softly.

"Of course…" Trunks replied.

"…Trunks? If… if you truly feel like I am not worthless to you anymore…" Trunks shook his head violently. Gohan smiled and continued, "Then, would you permit this old Saiyan to fight along side you?" Gohan asked playfully but still cautiously, unsure if Trunks forgave him enough to allow him yet. Much to Gohan's relief Trunks finally smiled again, wiping his tears from his eyes.

"You don't even have to ask ..._Master_… just don't… don't "die" again okay? I don't… I don't think I could take it again…" Trunks said, straining with the memory. Gohan sighed sadly and nodded.

"Okay Trunks… I promise - no recklessness from me again okay?" Gohan promised with a soft smile. Trunks sighed in relief and allowed himself to finally relax, walking over to hug his best friend again. Gohan returned the hug and then motioned for them to head inside. "I'd like you to meet someone." He said and he and Trunks walked inside.

As they headed inside Trunks finally noticed something odd about his big brother, besides how incredibly different he looked in general. "Um… Gohan… what's up with the tail?"

--

**End A/N: **Wow… Trunks certainly was pissed off! I wonder what his reaction to Videl will be? :D


	15. Discoveries

Fated

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z I also do not own most of the first sentences…

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update – I'm packing for a trip and also trying to stock up for the oncoming hurricanes!! Sometimes it really sucks living down here… oh well. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update too much this month, what with all the hurricane stuff, crappy internet, job hunt, etc… but I promise I'll update at least once a week.

**Aaron Leach**: Thank you.

**G. Login**: 'S okay! Honest mistake :P Um, this is Gohan we're talking about, do you seriously believe he would remember the name of a Saiyan, who was responsible for creating an invention to help aid the destruction of civilizations, spoken about once, decades ago? Lol nice try though!!

**H-bomber**: Yeah he was angry! I would be too!

**Mirai**** Gensao**: Ahh I see, most likely lol thank you! Wait till you see what I have planned for the, ehem, _future_ XD

**Princesa de la Luna**: Thank you! I will try.

**Linbug**: Hmm, you'll have to wait for that one XD

**Rhiannon**: I'm very glad you like it so much! I'm not tell'n if the other Z-Fighter will make an appearance, that'd be a spoiler one way or another :P

**Mooopower**: Thank a lot! I'll try.

--

"So, you still haven't answered my question… why do you have a tail?" Gohan glanced at Trunks before answering.

"I'll answer when we're all together – you, your mom, my mom, et cetera." He replied, receiving a nod of agreement from the younger man. When the men walked in Videl had expected Trunks to act the way he did so she was not surprised to find a large, bleeding cut down Gohan's chin. Bulma however, was not expecting it.

"Gohan! What happened?" She asked in a concern tone as she stood to greet them.

"I got what I deserved that's what happened." Gohan replied calmly. Trunks winced slightly and glanced at the closest thing to ever come to a father with something akin to regret.

"Trunks! How could you?" Bulma said abashed.

"Uh… sorry mom…" Trunks apologized quietly but Gohan placed a hand on Trunks' shoulder and shook his head.

"No, he had every right to hit me. I deserved it." Gohan pressed, adamant in the knowledge that he deserved to be punished the way he was. Bulma sighed and sat back down, shaking her head in surrender.

"Fine, just don't go around beating on everyone that upsets you okay son?" Trunks smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing mom." Videl took the opportunity to make herself visible; she cleared her throat and stood up.

"Oh! Trunks, meet Videl – my fiancé." Gohan said proudly, a wide grin spreading across his war-etched face. Trunks blinked in surprise.

"Really?? Wow! Congratulations!" Trunks said happily before extending his hand to the raven-haired woman. "Hello, nice to meet you!" Trunks greeted, shaking Videl's hand.

"Likewise, I've heard a _lot _about you." Videl said with a kind smile.

"Say, where's my mother?" Gohan asked Bulma while Trunks and Videl introduced each other and spoke.

"She said she'd be here in about twenty minutes, she was halfway here before you arrived so I'd expect her soon." Bulma answered, offering Gohan a seat and some tea. "I heard you two as you were walking in, you have something to tell us?" she asked curiously, referring to the softly spoken conversation Gohan and Trunks had as they entered the kitchen. She set the kettle back down and scooping the amount of sugar she knew Gohan liked into his tea.

"Yes." Gohan answered simply, accepting the tea and drinking deliberately slow.

"…And?" Prompted the blue-haired woman; Gohan set his cup down and glanced at his fiancé and surrogate brother before returning his gaze to his old friend.

"Sorry Bulma, you're just going to have to wait like everyone else." He replied with a sugary-sweet smile that said his lips were sealed. Bulma huffed in frustration and leaned back against her chair in defeat, sipping her tea idly as she watched her son and Videl make their way toward them again.

"Trunks… I have a favor to ask of you…" Gohan began cautiously as the two sat down at the table and accepted the offered tea from Bulma.

"Sure Gohan, what is it?" Trunks asked, sipping his plain tea.

"Would you consider being my best man at our wedding?" Gohan asked, placing his arm around Videl and smiling at his little brother. Trunks beamed and nodded enthusiastically.

"That'd be awesome! Thanks for asking me."

"Thank _you_ for accepting." Gohan countered. Not ten minutes later they all heard a speeder approaching and knew Chichi and her father, the Ox-King, had arrived. When the Son elders entered and greetings were shared Gohan sat everyone down so he could begin his tale. As Gohan spoke Trunks could not believe the struggles Gohan went through to get to were he was.

As Gohan was nearing the end of his explanation he noticed stunned looks from the others. 'I better wrap this up fast…' he thought. "Anyway, what I mean to say is… I'm not half Saiyan anymore." Gohan finished simply.

"…What?" Bulma asked incredulously. Gohan sighed and tried explaining it in a more simple way.

"The human DNA I once had, was replaced by my Saiyan DNA a while ago… I'm a pure-blooded Saiyan." The group covered their ears from Chichi's high-pitch screech of shock before the expected sound of her fainting from it moments later.

"Chichi!" Ox-King cried, catching his daughter.

"And… you're saying the same stuff that grew your arm did that to you?" Bulma asked trying to understand what he finished explaining.

"Yes… why do I get the feeling I'm going to be repeating myself a lot this year?" Gohan muttered and caught Videl's grin of amusement.

"Since you told us your story I suppose it's only fair I tell you mine huh?" Trunks said, shifting to a more comfortable spot in his seat; he began his tale with when he thought he found Gohan dead. He spoke of how the grief and rage fueled his transformation and how he tried to train himself day after day, month after month, year after year to fight the androids. He told them how he went back in time and had to blow his cover of being from the future to help their younger counterparts. Trunks finished his tale with how Gohan from the past became enraged and surpassed a Super-Saiyan to achieve the next ascension and how he literally defeated the ultimate enemy, Cell, single-handedly.

"That's… incredible… I had to train so hard to reach that level… and you say my counterpart simply powered up and broke through his limit?" Gohan asked in astonishment, "Granted, it doesn't surprise me _too _much since those kinds of things caused by anger happen a lot in my family… my dad went Super-Saiyan the first time from anger too." Gohan explained, leaning back against his chair and scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Are you saying you are _more _than what he is Gohan?" Trunks asked, surprised that such a thing was possible. Gohan sat straight again and looked over at Trunks seriously.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"Yeah and he nearly killed himself several times doing it." Videl grumbled, giving her fiancé a half-hearted glare and resisting the urge to smile when he kissed her cheek… a girl had to keep her image after all!

"Wow! Could you show me?" Trunks asked eagerly. Gohan smiled affectionately and nodded.

"Sure, but you have to show me what you can do too… and then we talk about this Cell guy okay?"

"You got it!" Trunks replied, standing and leading the older Saiyan to the back.

"Just don't ruin my garden again!" Bulma warned; she and Videl sat near a still unconscious Chichi with Ox-King while the boys nodded in agreement and walked out. When Chichi began to wake they could already hear Gohan and Trunks displaying their abilities and testing each others strengths. "If they keep that up they'll make more of a mess than the androids did…" Bulma grumbled.

"Wha?"

"Oh! Chichi you're awake!" Ox-King exclaimed happily, hugging his daughter before setting her back down. "We were getting worried honey, you missed Trunks' story." He informed.

"Huh? Oh, that's okay… I'll listen to it when he explains it to the others… I just hope Master Roshi didn't do something stupid like go out and try to fight the androids on his own…" Chichi sighed and let her father lead her to her seat again. "I had the strangest dream… Gohan said he wasn't human anymore… ah, good thing it was a dream right?" Chichi said smiling; her smile faded however when she saw the sheepish looks from everyone present. "Don't tell me… it wasn't a dream?" Chichi asked with a sigh of defeat. 'Why do these things have to happen to me…' she thought woefully.

"Aw cheer up Chichi, this just means Gohan is a bit stronger, has a tail, and doesn't have to cut his hair again!" Bulma mentioned with a grin.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean he's not Gohan anymore." Videl supplied, patting the depressed woman on the back. Meanwhile, outside Gohan and Trunks had just finished showing off what they could do.

"That's incredible! You look completely alien like that! But you're still hiding your power-level? You must be really strong now!" Trunks said, observing Gohan's thick, eyebrow-less brow ridges that shadowed his hard, ocean-colored eyes and wildly spiked long golden hair that incased his toughened features. Gohan shrugged modestly and let his body return to its normal state.

"It's fine I guess… I haven't really had a chance to test my power in battle yet and I can tell you how much I'm itching to! It's really weird… when I was younger I didn't really like the idea of having to fight… as I got older I guess I just stopped thinking about it because it was something I had to do… but now… it's as if being completely Saiyan woke up some drive for combat in me…" Gohan explained.

"Well… I didn't really like the idea of fighting too much a few years ago either… I don't mind it now though." Trunks said. He could see the unspoken question in his master's eyes and crossed his arms idly, "You want to know about Cell right?" he asked.

"Yes… if you don't mind." Gohan said, sitting down with his on the ground.

"Well… I can tell you that he's a foe much more powerful than the androids, even at his current state." Gohan looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Cell has three stages. He needs to absorb the androids so that his power can be restored and "perfect" his form so to speak. You know like Freeza transformed? Well Cell did too… he became "perfect" Cell and his title very nearly fit him. Luckily the androids are destroyed here but if he should happen to absorb one of us…"

"It won't happen. Come on, I don't want to sit around while that freak is on the loose… let's go tell the others where we're headed and go hunting hm?" Gohan suggested as he stood and dusted himself off.

"Yeah! Sure." Trunks agreed and followed Gohan inside. After informing the group of their intentions and ignoring protests Master and Pupil set off to hunt Cell down.

How will they fare in this battle? Do they stand a chance against the mighty _CELL_??

--

**End A/N: **Do they? Do they?? Omigod tell meeee!! Oh wait, I'm the author! Silly me. The next chapter is the mighty fight will Cell!! Will that over-grown cockroach stand a chance against SSJ Trunks and SSJ3 Gohan?? I dunno, I tend to like to twist things… stay tuned and tell me what you think!!


	16. Heroes of The Earth

Fated

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dragon Ball Z I also do not own most of the first sentences…

**A/N:** I am SO Sorry about the long wait and sorry I broke my promise! I was up in Pennsylvania visiting family… and then when I got home with my newly bought games (Hellgate: London and Dynasty Warriors 5) I kinda got absorbed in them and forgot about everything else … err and then I decided to go ahead and play FFX and it's sequel… so you can imagine that plus the job hunting and well… not much time for fan fictions eh? I'm pretty bad at thinking of good action to write but this chapter should be interesting! It's the mighty fight with Cell!! Will our heroes prevail??

**H-bomber**: Why thank ya! Yes he is, isn't that grand??

**Aaron Leach**: Thanks! What did you think of the story in whole?

**Princesa de la Luna**: Sorry it took me so long!

**Kate7950**: Yes… hurricanes do suck indeed…

**Shinen no Hikari**: Keep in mind Goku had trained under 10x earth's gravity on King Kai's planet for a long time and then under 100x earth's gravity for a while BEFORE he went Super-Saiyan… he then gradually got used to it and THEN he turned into a SSJ to fight Freeza… Gohan on the other hand, though he was already SSJ (but not transformed….), skipped a couple numbers and went full-out training without preparation… not to mention he did a lot more than his dad ever did! That thing about Gohan having more power because he's half Saiyan half Human is nonsense, he had more power because that's the way he was… think about Trunks, he's exactly like Gohan (in the half-Saiyan way) but way weaker… it has NOTHING to do with it. The ONLY way he became mystic was by Old Kai's training, NOT because he somehow had that power in him - that too is absolute nonsense. Watch the show again and pay attention. I'm sorry if this sounds like a flame but, it's 3 in the morning and I have little patience right now.

**Lady555**: There ya go!

**Rhiannon**: Sorry for keeping you in the dark but what would be the fun in knowing everything beforehand? :)

--

"And then… after Goku… sacrificed himself… you defeated Cell by powering up to your second ascension and sending the biggest Kamehame wave I've ever seen!" Trunks ended his story of what had transpired in the "saved time-line" as he and his mastered flew through the sky. Gohan squared his jaw and glared into the distance.

"So that monster deceived us and killed my father…" He muttered, feeling the need to avenge his younger version and stop that from happening to someone in that time-line.

"Yeah… but, you were able to defeat Cell and everyone was wished back! …Well… except Goku… he chose to stay figuring he was the cause of all the trouble on earth…" Trunks finished, watching Gohan's eyes drop as they flew. Trunks knew that anything he said would not be enough to comfort his older brother – Gohan lost his father twice… maybe not physically twice, at least not to _him_ but if one thought of it, he and his counterpart – though they lived separate lives – where one in the same.

"I see…" Was all the older man said. "It…. It doesn't matter right now though; we have a job to do." Gohan said, forcing his mind to focus; he could not afford to get distracted in battle, especially if this fiend was as terrible as Trunks made him sound. This battle would decide everything, their roles on the earth, how and if they improved in their training, and if they or the people of the earth had a chance.

"There!" Trunks said, pointing to a town in the distance. "Do you sense… well, yourself? Me? Your Dad? Krillin? Everyone? That's him…" Trunks explained how Cell was part of every one of them and knew their moves… he, however, did _not _know how much they had changed from the samples Dr. Gero had taken years ago – this made the table turn… or so they hoped.

"Wait… isn't that right back where we started?" Gohan observed as they neared _Capsule Corps._ Trunks' eyes widened and he nodded.

"Damn! He's trying to go back in time! We need to get him to follow us – we can't fight him in the middle of a city!" Trunks said, his voice holding obvious fear and doubt. Gohan squashed the younger man's doubt with a confident smile and he and the boy rushed down, intending on firing warning shots at Cell and hoping to lure him away. Gohan swooped down, kicking the unprepared and shocked Cell in the head and shooting a few Ki shots at him and then flying off with Trunks slow enough to catch the mechanical fiend's attention.

Their plan had worked; as they glanced back they saw Cell hot on their trails looking very put off. Once the three landed on an open patch of land with nothing in sight the two Saiyans stopped and let Cell catch up to them. As Cell approached Trunks fed off Gohan's seemingly endless confidence in the face of danger, feeling his nerves calm and focus on the threat at hand. Soon, as they stood facing each other, Cell spoke, with as much smug-confidence as Trunks remembered hearing.

"Ah… if it isn't _Gohan_… _my _how you've _grown_! That's not going to help you! According to my data you should be FAR weaker than me! And you!" Cell turned toward Trunks. "You are the son of that weakling, Vegeta, are you not? I can tell… Trunks, I have data on you as well… you should be _no _threat to _me!_" Cell laughed and stood with ease in front of the two men.

"Is he always this self-certain?" Gohan whispered to Trunks in amusement; he could sense the creature's power-level – it was next to nothing… he did however know that Cell hid power but he also knew it was still no match for him, especially with he AND Trunks. Said younger man smirked and crossed his arms smugly.

"Yeah… he had a right to sound so sure when I went back in time but… Heh, I doubt he has much bite to go with his bark." Trunks answered.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU IGNORE ME!" Cell snarled, taking a step forward menacingly. Gohan resisted the urge to laugh, knowing it would be immature of him but unable to keep himself from revealing his mirth in his voice.

"He sounds _angry_." The taller Saiyan commented. Trunks however, did _not _hide his amusement as he laughed openly, only serving to anger the "perfect" android further. Without further ado the fight had begun; Cell thrust himself backward into the air and sent a barrage of Ki blasts at both of them, as quick and ferociously as he could. When the dust cleared he expected to see bloody limbs and charred gibs… unfortunately for him he saw neither. Instead, Cell saw Gohan with his hands extended into what appeared to be a Ki-Shield and a smug looking Trunks right beside him, both standing unmoving from where they hand stopped before.

"…So, you learned a new trick in the few years you lived? That won't save you again I can assure you." Cell warned, narrowing his eyes and sneering at them. 'Time to end this quickly and show them _real_ power!' he thought as he lifted into the air a bit and got into position. "Kaaaa-meeeee-" he smirked when he saw Gohan's eyes narrow, mistaking that as fear. "Haaaaa-meeeee" Cell was a bit disgruntled when Gohan folded his arms and glared – why wasn't he _afraid_?? This angered Cell. "HAAAAAAAAA!" Cell let go of the massive ball he had been charging directly in the direction of the two smug Saiyans… boy did he want to wipe their smiles off their faces for good!

Cell watched fire and smoke consume the spot the Saiyans had stood before and laughed gleefully in triumph. "HAHAHA! Thought you could beat me easily did you! Now I am free to go into the past and rid this pathetic world and the likes of people like you!!" But Cell's laugh of joy turned into a shocked and incredulous cough when he noticed movement in the inferno….

Cell watched the scarred figure consumed by the wicked fire around him approach with his eyes, brilliant as emeralds as they were, alit with a fire within him. "You will fall." The tall man said in an eerily calm way that sent tremors of terror up Cell's spine – an unusual feeling indeed, Cell was wholly unused to it and did not like it one bit.

'Im-Impossible… my data on him says he should be _far FAR_ weaker than me… he-he just can't be this strong… and yet… my sensors are functioning correctly! Impossible!' Cell thought in horror. Moments later a second figure approach, his wicked sword shining a radiant silver that contrasted to the inferno around them.

"You were destroyed in the past …you will be destroyed again." The shorter but obviously still very powerful figure snarled.

"NO! THAT SHOULD HAVE DESTROYED YOU BOTH!!" Cell wailed, quivering in fear. How were these… these… _demons_ for real? Gohan knew from the moment he could sense Cell that this fight would end quickly, and for the world's sake it had better – he could not allow Cell to get away and become stronger, they had to end this _now_. Cell watched hopelessly as the two approached with a sudden, impossible speed and tear him limb from limb… but that was not enough to destroy him…

"Gohan! You have to destroy him with a Kamehame-wave, he will regenerate if you don't!" Trunks warned. Cell's moaned in panic, how did the runt know?? Gohan did as instructed and powered up the biggest Kamehame wave, without it being able to destroy the area around them, and sent it hurtling toward the pieces of what had been Cell.

"NOOOO!" Came a yell of pain and disbelief in the whirling explosion. Gohan pulled Trunks under him, shielding him from the massive blast that shook the land they stood shakily on. Once things had calmed they looked over to see… nothing… nothing of Cell remained, the blast had completely incinerated the machines, and unfortunately the trees near him… The two stood and felt themselves relax finally, letting go sighs of relief and smiling with the sense of victory.

"We did it…" Gohan said happily, scratching the back of his neck and then stretching, trying to get his battle-ready, tense muscles to relax.

"Yeah…" Trunks agreed, feeling a great burden finally being lifted from his shoulders. "We better get back and tell the others the news before they think Cell killed us somehow…" he advised. Their return home was received by plenty of hugs, kisses and pats on the back - they had defeated the threat to the world, the one supposedly more deadly than that of the androids, and returned home unscathed.

There was a small celebration not too long later, after Gohan spoke to the authorities of the "news" of the androids defeat. Even Master Roshi and the rest came out of their hiding to reunite with them and congratulate the heroes of the earth. "Your dad would be really proud of you." Master Roshi said to Gohan with a hug. Gohan hugged the old man back and smiled sadly.

"Yeah… I know." Came Gohan's soft reply as he looked up into the sky where he knew his father was watching.

"You know…" Began Trunks slowly, scratching his chin thoughtfully, much like his grandfather had done when a brilliant idea came to mind.

"I know that look… what are you plotting?" Bulma asked her son with a warning tone.

"Now that the threat is over… mom, why not finish grandpa's project? Build a ship and ask one of the Nameks to be our guardian? Maybe… maybe then we can wish everyone back again! Restore the earth!!" Trunks suggested, his tone becoming more and more excited as he spoke.

"Now THAT is a GREAT idea!" Bulma praised her son, feeling for the first time in a long time a great sense of hope fill her heart. And so the plan was set, Gohan and Trunks would travel to New Namek with the coordinates Mr. Po had left before he died, and ask for a new guardian! With that final thought the group of survivors set off to do the tasks needed for the things to come… but… in this harsh, cruel and twisted world, like the wicked thorns on a beautiful rose, could there really be peace without turmoil?

The End.

--

**End A/N: **I decided to end it here, wow with only one lemon too – go figure - and leave room for a **SEQUEL**… don't worry, there WILL be one! Yes folks that's right; you were so good that I decided to write a sequel! I can promise you it will have a LOT more action and drama than this one! Expect a few Easter eggs too!

_**NOTE**_: By the way, I'm also job hunting and college is starting again soon so I'm not sure how much free time I'll have to keep writing… I'll try my best though but I'll need extra words of encouragement from you readers to help fuel me!!


End file.
